Teenage girls, paintings, and talking rodents
by LatibuleFizzgig
Summary: Jaden and I fall in to the Dawn Treader...quite literally. Jaden tries to make sure I don't screw everything up and elope with Caspian or steal away Reep. What happens when half the time that doesn't work out, what kind of chaos ensues?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is a two-person fanfiction. You will more than likely tell since the writing styles are totally different. One is far more tasteful and the other is… um…

Ria: Hey! I resent that!

Me: : P Like I care. This is Risa everybody and she and I will be alternating the chapters in this fic.

Risa: HI! *waves and bounces up and down*

Me: Risa, shut up!

Risa: Make me.

Me: We need to get this fanfiction going now. Shut up so I can tell the dang story.

Risa: : P Aren't you going to tell what the fanfiction's about.

Me: I was until you interrupted me. The fanfiction is about us two falling into Narnia during Voyage of the Dawn Treader and we screw everything up. Well… Risa does and I try ix fit and keep her back from chasing after Caspian and strangling Reepicheep with hugs.

Risa: Reepicheep! I get to meet him! And hug him!

Me: And on with the fic. Enjoy and please drop off your reviews when the chapter has come to a complete stop.

………………

Chapter 1

The Museum (Jaden's POV)

"Risa, will you put the freaking book down?"

"Why?" Risa whined.

"It's a museum. You know, exhibits, taking pictures of stuff older than our grandparents…"

"It sounds so boring!"

"Did you tell her about the medieval exhibit?" another girl asked.

"Medieval exhibit?" Risa perked up.

"No, I was going to get to that… eventually," I said with shifty eyes.

"Oh, so you didn't tell her about the swords and other weapons…" My hand flew over the other girl's mouth.

"Don't tell her about the W word," I hissed. But Risa had already heard.

"Weapons? As in a total exhibit full of sharp, pointy objects? Awesome! Lead on Jade!"

"It's Jaden, Risa. I hate you for that dumb nickname," I muttered and we entered the museum. Risa was practically skipping while I sulked.

The tour guide was one of those blonde ladies in their forties who wore that awful cheesy smile which practically said "Let's get this over with so I don't have to be here."

"Welcome everyone." There was the smile. "We will first have a seat and check you all in before moving on to the first exhibit."

"There's a space over there," I said and pulled Risa over to a wall, painted with a beautiful mural of the sea with an old-age ship. Her head was a green dragon and her sails were purple.

"Risa, look at this," I said, staring at the wall in awe. Risa had her nose in her book again. I rolled my eyes and went back to studying the mural. That was when something weird happened.

The waves began to move up and down and there was a wind coming from the wall. "Is this part of an exhibit?"

"What?" Risa asked, not paying attention to what I was saying.

"Risa, put the book down and look! The mural is… alive!"

Risa looked up and stared wide eyed at the mural. Soon the museum lobby disappeared and we were thrown into the water. I tried to keep my head over the waves an saw the ship coming towards us.

"Risa?" I called. She was far away from me and was floating towards the ship. "Risa!"

A figure jumped off of the ship and swam towards me and then I felt an arm around me. "Swim!"

I had no choice and swam to the ship. Risa was already standing there with a towel draped over her shoulders. She was staring in awe at the people surrounding us.

"Risa what are you…"

"Welcome travelers. You seemed to have quite a day," said a fair-haired boy.

"Caspian?"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. We're bAck.

Jade: Why did you capitalize the a in back?

Risa: That's how it would be pronounced.

Jade: whatever

Risa: ANYwho, I'm taking over this fanfiction for a while…a chapter a while…er…

Jade: Aw crap, you're going to make everyone insane…hey…I'm Jaden you fool! Not Jade!

Risa: :P I can do whatever I want. This is MY chapter, and so you shall be Jade

Jade:…we're dead

Risa: Pessimist

Jade: And proud of it

Risa: *rolls eyes* That's not very pismistic…now for chapter two! (By the way, we don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. Wish we did, cause it's such a good series but…nope, still not C.S. Lewis. Darn it.)

Jade: you would seem a lot more intelligent if you wouldn't talk at all.

Risa: Shut up! We need to start the actual chapter now!

Jade: THEN START IT!

Risa: Okay…here we go

* * *

Chapter Two

Of my betrothed (sort of), my best friend, and of my favorite talking rodent.

[Risa's POV]

I stood , utterly soaked on the deck of what I remembered was called the _Dawn Treader_. And standing in front of me was my future husband.

"Yes…have we met?" Caspian asked, confused. Probably because we knew he was a king in a fictional land that he didn't know was fiction and he didn't know that we came from (duh duh duuuuh) the real world (A.N.: He's not really missing out on anything though…). I was about to tell him that yes, we met when he proposed to me, but Jaden had to ruin my master plan.

"No, we haven't." She said, eyeing me, "My name is Jaden Greene and this is Clairissa Starr."

"You forgot the Anne, Jade."

"They don't need to know your middle name, Risa." She rolled her eyes and gave a sort of curtsy without the dress. I bowed because I don't _do_ curtsies.

Around this time, I noticed (or renoticed, to be precise) the three people standing there watching us. Jade's eyes lit up when she saw Edmund.

I took over then, "Well…er…King Caspian, uh, we're from the same place King Edmund and Queen Lucy are from."

This was a shock to pretty much everyone. But they took one look at our clothes (I was wearying jeans, my blue T-shirt with wings on it, my black sweatshirt, and my convers and Jade was wearing her jeans, tennis shoes, purple sweatshirt and whatever shirt was under her sweatshirt… all soaked) and seemed to decide that we were telling the truth. I looked at the _fine_ King but then snapped out of it, remembering pretty much my favorite…er…creature in all of Narnia.

"May I inquire to your clothing, it is quite different from their majesties." I nearly squealed with delight when I saw the feather, the sword, and the Mouse. Reepicheep!

Jade jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow, hard, to keep me in line. Clearing her throat, she took over, "We come from a different time than Kind Edmund and Queen Lucy."

"And a different dimension." I said, or tried to say. Jade had conveniently put her hand over my mouth. Darn it all.

Both Edmund and Lucy looked surprised at this, but then another boy snorted, "Another time? When?"

I pulled Jade's hand away (which they'd ignored, still a little bit in shock) and answered, "It's 2009 where we come from. The world is in complete chaos…again."

"2009? We're supposed to believe that." The boy said, and I glared at him. Then our favorite Mouse came to my rescue.

"Do not speak to a lady in such a way." He said, looking hard at him. If he didn't like it so much, I would have hugged him.

"Thank you, Reepicheep. I am honored to have such a valiant knight of Narnia defending my honor." This shocked everybody into silence. Oops…forgot we've never met either…unless _he_ was the one that proposed to me.

"How do you know Reepicheep?" Lucy inquired. I shrugged, glad that I'd pretty much dreamed of this day since I picked up The Magicians Nephew.

"Jaden without the n and I are experts on the goings on of Narnia. We may even know things that their Majesties are not aware of." I was referring to the beginning of Narnia, but they didn't catch on.

They were staring at us in silence (that happens a lot when people first meet me) when Jade shivered.

"I've been a fool twice this day. Here you ladies are standing in your wet clothes." He ushered us to his cabin, which was exactly as C.S. Lewis described. I touched the image of Aslan and felt giddier than I'd been already. Aslan does that to people.

"You know Aslan?" Lucy asked me, her eyes shining. Jade and me looked at each other, unsure of how to explain.

We spoke at the same time, "He's our best friend." Not entirely untrue. Not if you remembered who Aslan actually represents.

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Now lets get you out of those wet clothes." She said, very happy.

I shrugged, "I don't mind being wet." Looking at Jade, I grinned, "And Jade over there has always been a wet blanket." I got smacked in the shoulder. "OW! Abuse!" I cried, pouting. Lucy giggled.

"You deserved that." She muttered. After a quick glare to her, I laughed too.

"I may have." I felt like laughing, dancing, and screaming my joy. I was actually in freaking NARNIA!

* * *

Okay, because of a lack of reveiews, I'm going to demand...I don't know...five...until the next chapter is posted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, miraculously we have made it to chapter 3. There was speculation that we wouldn't make it past the first three words but….

Risa: We Are HERE! Hello NEW YORK! (Madagascar)

Me: I won't even ask anymore. Anyway, we have proved them all wrong and are continuing with this fanfiction. This should make everyone happy because you all don't know how much is put into this freaking story. We whisper yell everything and discuss plots during classes.

Risa: Especially economics because that class sucks.

Me: Amazingly I agree. So for all the slackers who hate to re-read chapters and forget important info, here is a recap.

Risa: No! NO! No recaps! They need to review on the second chapter first!

Me: Okay, for the slackers who have reviewed and are too lazy to go back and re-read the previous chapters. Risa and I have come into Narnia and are on board the Dawn Treader. We've met Reepicheep, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund (an Eustace but we don't care about him until later cause he is a blip). That's about it.

Risa: Can we go now? **previous statement asked in a high-pitched, annoying, whiney voice, think Gir**

Me: Yes.

Chapter 3

Ships, Cordials, Christopher Columbus, and Caspian's Clothes

"I'm sorry that we don't have any clothes for girls, but I do hope these will do," Caspian said and handed both of us a tunic and breeches and a belt. When Caspian left I turned to Risa and saw her staring at his clothes.

"These are Caspian's. OMP!"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh My Pork!"

"Risa, this is an adventure. Please don't ruin it."

"Of course not. Never." But the mischievous look was in her face and I could only stand there and sigh. I left to a different room to change (very self-conscious). When I came back in the dry clothes I saw Risa sitting on the floor and pulling on Caspian's extra boots.

"What are you doing?"

"I called the boots first! And they fit!"

"What can I wear if you have his boots?"

"He has sandals."

"I'd rather go bare-foot," I muttered, but that wasn't true. I slipped my feet into his sandals and was glad to have some protection under my feet. "True…" she said, "But…they're Caspian's boots. Even though they itch…and smell…they're still my future husband's boots." Risa went over and traced her fingers across Caspian's bed.

"Caspian has slept here," she whispered reverently.

"We should get back on deck."

"AWE!"

"Don't whine at me Risa. Let's go."

Risa pouted, but I ignored it and left. The sandals flopped uncomfortably when I climbed back to the deck and was hit with the salty air and bright sun.

"Ah, they're… um… how should we address you two?" Caspian asked.

Risa took a step forward and looked up proudly. "We are the warrior maidens of Narnia!"

"Risa! Shut up! No, we're not."

"Oh, my bad. Sorry we're the warrior maidens from Middle Earth…" I jabbed her with my elbow to get her to shut up. Unfortunately it just made her shriek to a point off of the decibel level.

"Risa! What have I told you about shrieking." Her response was a raspberry. I was so going to kill her when we got home.

"Your ladyships have such odd speak," said Reepicheep. Risa slowly held out her hands, but I pushed them down. I knew she wanted to hug Reepicheep so bad. She pouted.

"Please forgive my friend. We don't have any titles. We're just normal people… um…" Wait, Risa's not normal. "Some of us are just more abnormal than others." I shot Risa a look, but she was too busy staring at Caspian. "And everyone in our time speaks like this."

"Not a very bright future," I heard Edmund mumble. I shot him a look. He was my favorite character and making fun of my time. How does that work?

"So where are we going?" Risa asked, mirroring Pippin.

"My captain can explain that better," said Caspian. He motioned for the captain to come over. "This is my captain Drinian." Drinian bowed and withdrew a map of the eastern sea (who was recorder at the time).

"We are not far from the Lone Islands. There we will water and then move on to the unknown east."

I looked at the map and pointed to the Lone Islands. "Which island are we landing on?" I asked. I knew the book, but I wanted to make sure. If we were landing on Felimath then everything was accurate. I actually wished that we didn't have to land on the island.

"We are not sure miss. We will decide one we arrive." Risa looked at the map and pointed.

"Ooh! That's Felimath where you all get kidna-" I put my hand over her mouth. I was not going to allow her to change the story if it killed me. (Risa: That can be arranged.) ((Me: Shut up!))

"I mean… that's the place with all the sheep," she corrected.

"How do you know so much of Narnia and her neighbors?" Edmund asked.

"We… Aslan told us?" I tried.

I'm not sure if they believed me, but that was fine (as long as they weren't like Christopher Columbus who threw sick people overboard. Technically… we are mentally sick.)

"Where is that bli-I mean…where's Eustace?" I asked.

"You know of Eustace as well?"

"I heard Queen Lucy mention him," I said, catching my mistake. (Risa: Way to go Jade!) ((Me: It's Jaden! Seriously how hard is it to add one letter?))

"Lucy asked for her cordial and is going to attend him."

"Let's go," said Risa and she practically ran from the room. Caspian and I followed and came in just as Lucy opened the cordial. The room was filled with a delicious smell.

"Is that like liquid medicine?" Risa asked.

"Um… I guess," Lucy answered, a bit puzzled.

"Oh no. Liquid medicine and I don't go together… but I could go with the diamond bottle."

"Risa!"

"Do you know that you could totally sell that and make thousands of dollars… or pounds? Scientists would be so confused because they don't know that flowers grow on the sun…"

"Risa! Stop okay?"

"No!" she said and stuck out her tongue. Lord, give me the strength to not kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.

Risa: ELLO

Jade: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews.

Risa: Yeah! We do a happy dance every time we read one!

Jade:…

Risa: Don't look at me in that tone of voice!

Jade:…

Risa: *pouts* You're so mean Jade.

Jade: Again with the nickname! It's one freaking letter!

Risa: It's more that it' one more syllable. I'm REALLY lazy…and bored. *starts singing* my concentration, it contains a deadly flaw. My conversations change from words to blah, blah, bla-AHS. We took prescription drugs, but look how much good that did. I think I had a point, but I just got distracted.

Jade: IT BURNSSS ITS BURNSSS USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

Risa: You know that copyrighted, right?

Jade…just get on with it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Missing Books, Bare feet, Sheep, Kidnapping and Dead Horses_

We were led to a cabin in (as the book said) the poop (snicker…because I'm that mature). Jade, knowing that I am probably the most mature person in the world, jabbed my sides again.

"You and I must lodge here, Edmund. We'll leave your kinsman the bunk and sling hammocks for ourselves." Caspian said, always the gentleman. I knew I picked a good one.

"I beseech your Majesty–" Drinian started.

"No, no, shipmate," Caspian interrupted, "We have argued all that out already. You and Rhince are sailing the ship and will have cares and labors many a night when we are singing songs or telling stories, so you must have the port cabin above. King Edmund and I can lie very snug here below. But, how is the stranger."

"I'd be a whole lot better if we were not tossing about so much. Does the storm have any sign of letting up soon?"

"You, my jerky non-friend, are a complete and utter detriment to society. There is no freaking storm." I laughed, and Drinian joined me. Jade coughed to cover up her own laughter.

"Storm, young master! This is as fair weather as a man could ask for!" More laughing.

"Who's that?" Eustace, acting like my spoiled, Hollister brat, said, "Send him away, his voice goes through my head."

"The air goes through his head too, so not much of a difference." I muttered, going up quite willingly. Then a thought struck my head. He'd just been cured. That stubborn-calling-him-a-mule-gives-mules-a-bad-name was just trying to make my life miserable. After that exciting thought, I looked at the deck, which I'd already fallen in love with. Following my weird habit, I looked up and thought, _why purple? That's got to be a lot of dye to make purple sails…._

I wandered around, going towards the front of the ship and wondering how I could reenact Titanic. Somehow, I thought I would never be happier. Jade's seen the ocean, but I missed out on our band trip to Florida, so I was completely stunned. And this had to be SO much better than little old Florida. And the sky just seemed to meet up with the water (which it, technically, did, but I'm not very technical.). Never have I seen such a beautiful site.

Narnia. I was in the world that Jack* created. It was as if my dreams had just come true. Nothing could ruin this moment, that is, since my sibling were still in my world. I love 'em to death but, they get on my nerves. A lot.

"But why am I here?" I wondered out loud. Then I remembered something. The book. It had come with me, hadn't it?

"Aslan told them at the end…didn't He?" I was muttering to myself again. Luckily, I couldn't find my imaginary friend anywhere, or else I would have been talking to her.

I have to get something straight right here:

I am NOT insane. I am spontaneously unique, though I must appear insane at…well…at every point of every day. At least when people see me.

The thing about me is that I love to surprise people. So I unleash my spontaneously unique side normally, then have these well put points of the parts of me that are all smarticles and strong and stuff. And, making people give me those looks always makes me want to laugh. Laughing is a great thing to do; keeps you healthy. Then, when they (the people that become my friends) get used to me, they laugh right along with me. Those are the people that stick around long enough to see the me that most don't. (See the word smarticles)

"Where is it?" I asked the air, loud enough for people to hear me and look at me in that look that informed me my sanity was out the window.

"What are you searching for, Lady Clairissa." A grin formed on my face the second I heard that voice. Because I often squeaked myself, I have often been called a mouse. Now I was actually aquatinted with one. And one with a sword, and a feather.

Turning I looked at Reepicheep, "A book that holds an answer to a question."

You see, I can act perfectly sane. I don't do this often, just when I'm completely alone with someone that I trust. And I trusted Reepicheep, Chief of the Talking Mice, with my life.

"Shall I help you."

"I'd be honored." I started walking beside the Mouse, getting my own tour (all the while, searching for my book) of the _Dawn Treader_, with full knowledge that Jaden was probably getting a tour with the royals.

All of the sailors gave Reepicheep a hello and me a nod. I like pretty much all of them; all of them are so…_real_. That must be really weird, but it's true. Back where I come from, everyone is hiding something. Even me. But now, I just don't want that.

Must be the Narnian air I was always reading about.

"You told us that you come from the same world, but a different time, than their Majesties." Reepicheep commented with a curious look in his eyes.

"Yeah…" I looked off into the distance, "They wouldn't recognize it, though. Everything is falling apart." I leaned on the side of the ship, still staring at nothing but the water.

"Then, I suppose, you must put it back together." Reepicheep said, siting the wisdom of the ages. That's what we need; Reepicheep. Or a few hundred of Reepicheeps. People that would _do_ something instead of watching bad things happen. There are people that do this, but not enough.

"If only." I said, laughing a little bit, "No one is strong enough to do anything like that."

"That is why you must surround yourself with people that can support you."

"Touché." I said, "I think our problem is that we've lost sight of our savior. That's why Narnia has thrived. You haven't lost sight of Aslan."

"Wow, Risa." I turned. It was Jaden, her mouth agape, "That was so…mature."

"I know, right?" I smiled at her. She knew this part of me, rarely, but she did.

**Days Pass that Jack felt were necessary to put in, but not describe**

"Jerk!" I cried, running across the ship towards Eustace, who was swinging Reepicheep around by his tail, "What do you think you're doing?!" But, as usual, Reep had everything under control and had jabbed his hand. Jade was very close behind me, almost as outraged as I was. That's only because NO ONE could be as enraged as I was. Reepicheep was already growing to be a great friend and seeing him disgraced like that was nearly killing me.

"Stop it." You-know-who whined when a sword was pointed at him, "go away. Put that thing away. It's not safe. Stop it, I say. I'll tell Caspian. I'll have you muzzled and tied up."

"No you won't." I said angrily, glaring at him. Jaden put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she nodded at Reep. Sighing, I shut my mouth.

"Why do you not draw your own sword, poltroon! Draw and fight or I'll make you black and blue with the flat!" Reepicheep said, and I never wanted to glomp him more than in that moment.

"I haven't got one, I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in fighting."

"You didn't mind when you were swinging him around." I muttered, but refrained from screaming it while choking him because this was Reep's fight…even though pummeling Eustace was high on my wish list.

"Do I understand that you do not intend to give me satisfaction?" Reep said, his voice stern and his sword withdrawn.

"I don't know what you mean," Eustace was holding his hand as if it actually hurt. Reepicheep just poked him! "If you don't know how to take a joke, I shan't bother my head about you."

"JOKE!" I squealed/screamed/made ears bleed. Jade winced, smacking me.

"This is where I take my leave. Once she starts making ears bleed, she doesn't stop." Jade wandered off, still wincing.

Eustace glared at me, but Reep paid no mind, as I once did this before, and after explaining that it was part of my character, he let it be. As long as I didn't shatter his ear drums, he was okay with it.

"The take that and that—to teach you manners—and the respect due to a knight—and a Mouse—and a Mouse's tail!" I thought I should mention that this tail was a gift from Aslan, but he wouldn't understand. He was too stupid, too pigheaded, and too…oh…what's the word…it means bothersome, but it's much more…ANNOYING! That's it, he's annoying. (A.N. This is from Ouran High School Host Club)

And then, he ran away. He can run faster than I could imagine, the little bugger. I ran after him, laughing all the while. Sure, it wasn't the most honorable thing to do, but I found his cowardice hilarious. Are we men, or are we Mice? I, personally, would rather be a Mouse. I mean, come on!!! Look at Reep!

(I.A. (Interupting Author) Risa…Get on with the story…)

(A.N. JADE!!! How the heck didya get in on my chapter…oh well…stupid Jade)

Anyway, we ran into the cabin, my laughing my butt off, and Eustace scared silly. Then, he was all surprised when the duel that Reep proposed was taken seriously. Again. I laughed. Hard. Then I stopped, getting weird looks again.

So you-know-who finally apologized and sulked away with Lucy.

"That was...interesting" I said, not finding another suitable word for the situation, "Anyway, bringing up swords and duels 'n stuff, I have question for you, Reepicheep."

"Ask away, Madam."

"Um…well…would you…um…"

"Spit it out, Risa."

"Would you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

Silence. If we weren't in the middle of the ocean, crickets would be chirping. Yikes.

"I thought that would be your reaction." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"But…you're…a girl." Edmund looked like he was trying to decide whether to laugh or…well…not laugh and take my request seriously.

"Before someone else makes an entirely sexist comment," I shot Edmund a look and he coughed into his fist, not looking like one that needs to cough at all, "I have to say that where I come from, women have a very esteemed role in society. In fact a woman, though I must say, I don't agree with her on most counts, heads the Defense of the United States. She is Secretary of Defense. If both the President and the Vice President die in a freak accident at the same time, she'll lead our country. Where I come from, women fight for our freedom. I just want to learn how to protect myself." In other words: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!! Pretty please with a cherry, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, caramel, an chocolate sauce on top!!!

Again with the non-chirping. Jade had a look of horror on her face. Oh yes, the sharp, pointy, shiny objects—it has got to be dangerous for someone like me to have one. Heh…

"My Lady, I see your point," Reep finally said, blinking, "But if the moment arises that you are in danger, I, along with the men on this ship, will protect you, Jaden, and her Majesty."

"I wouldn't expect any less," I smiled at all of the nodding men, "but the knowledge would also be very useful on my world, the men there have a lot less honor combined than any one person, or Mouse, on this ship."

After arguing, but not really, I finally got the okay to learn how to fight with a sword. Under these conditions:

Never use the sword against an unarmed opponent

Use it only when there is no other to protect me

Never misuse the knowledge

I, of course, accepted these without question. I was told that my training would begin after we departed from the Lone Islands. Jaden would be learning archery. Waiting would be torture.

***

"Land in sight," shouted the man in the bows. I shivered, looking at the islands. Why did Jack have to make it cold today? The cold and I don't mix well at all. Tucking my hair behind my ears, then moving my hand to the back of my neck. My hair was growing longer in the back, and I would have to get it recut as soon as I got home. You see, my hairstyle is one where the front of my hair is longer than the back, so, unless I got it cut, it would look really, really weird.

Then, in a conversation I'm too lazy to type, we decided to go onto Felimath. YAY! I couldn't wait to get kidnapped, and see sheep! Jaden decided to stay, not one for getting kidnapped. And I suppose she can only take so much of my insane side. Before leaving, I took off my converse, which I'd changed back into as soon as my clothes were dry. Jeans were my best friend.

Have you ever spun around as fast as you could while looking up, then tried to walk in a straight line? That's what it's like after you've gotten off a ship. I had to say, trying to run amused me greatly. Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian laughed at my conduct, Reep chuckled a bit, and Eustace glowered. Oh well.

The sand was about fifty times better than any sand you could ever find in I, Lucy, and Edmund's world, s was the grass. If we had time, which we didn't because we were getting kidnapped soon, I would lay on the grass and watch the billowing clouds of Narnia. And I started to just randomly sing, "Sheep, sheep, sheep, sheep. Pretty, pretty sheep, sheep."

We came across that low hill Jack described, and looked back. The _Dawn Treader_ looked really tiny, and very pretty. That is, until we climbed down and couldn't see her any more.

"Hullo, what's this?" Edmund said, nodding towards a green valley

We saw, whom I knew where, Pug and his slave merchants. They looked like they wanted to enslave anybody and everybody that came into view. You know, like us.

"Don't tell them who we are," Caspian looked at us.

"And pray, your Majesty, why not?" Reepicheep said from Lucy's shoulder. I was jealous, I'll admit, that he wasn't on my shoulder but there was nothing I could do about that right now.

Caspian gave his reason, which I don't really feel like typing right now, and I nodded, as if going down there was a smart thing to do. _No_, we couldn't just _avoid_ them or anything. Not get kidnapped and such…of course everything that happened afterwards was completely necessary so I'll stop thinking with common sense. Aslan's ways are not mine.

"We have our swords." Well _I_ didn't, but I felt it wasn't the best time to point that out.

"I say we go down there, give them a cup o' Joe, and then steal their jar of dirt. Then we'll have the thump-thump and we'll have power over them." Those looks again. I looked at my feet, "It was just a suggestion," I looked at Caspian, "You were about to say something?"

"Yes…uh…Reep, I know we have our swords, but if it is a question of re-conquering the three islands, I'd prefer to come back with a rather larger army."

"A good morning to you." Pug said, and I looked up to refrain from glaring at him.

"Pretty colors…." I spoke in an awed voice and Lucy giggled a bit.

"A good morning to you." Caspian said, "Is there still a governor of the Lone Islands?"

"To be sure there is. Governor Gumpas. His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven. But you'll stay and drink with us."

Of course, we had to. We got captured, though I 'accidentally' threw…er…spilled my drink on the thug that tried to get me, but he succeeded. Put ordered the careful handling of Reep and got insults thrown in his face. Then Caspian kind of stated the obvious, you know, about being a kidnapper and a slaver. Pug seemed somewhat offended by this comment.

"Where…will you take us." Lucy sounded so scared, and I forced my guy to move me closer so my elbow was touching her shoulder. It wasn't much of a comfort, but it was something.

"Over to Narrowhaven for market day tomorrow."

Then Eustace began his exploit on the British Consul. It made me laugh a bit, so I'll forgive him.

We were escorted to a boat.

"Now, youngsters, let's have no fuss and then you'll have nothing to cry about."

"But…but…Captain Sparrow, I swear, it wasn't us! We didn't take your rum or your thump-thump! Please don't force us into your crew!"

"What is she blabbering about?" Pug asked the others. As if they would know.

Just then, Lord Bern came out of the houses and started to speak, "Well, Pug, more of your usual wares?"

"Yes, please your Lordship."

"How much do you want for the boy?" Bern pointed towards Caspian.

Pug started going on about Caspian and his affections for him. Bern, being smarter than the average worm, shut him up and asked for a price. The price was extremely high, but Bern brought it down by half.

"Oh, please, please, don't separate us, whatever you do. You don't know—" She stopped , seeing the look in Caspian's eyes.

"A hundred and fifty, then. As for you, little maiden, I am sorry I cannot buy you all. Un-rope my boy, Pug. And look—treat these others well while they are in your hands or it'll be the worse for you."

Pug went on about himself again until Caspian was untied. Lucy started crying and Edmund looked blank. I was mad.

"Cheer up. I'm sure it will come out all right in the end. So long."

Pug started complaining about Lucy crying, in his own way. That made me even more mad. "How dare you?" I spoke in a low, dangerous, tone that the people on my bus had begun to fear. I talked like that when someone I cared about, like my siblings, were being hurt. Unfortunaty, I'd decided that Lucy was now my younger sister as well as Edmund's, "You made Lucy cry!" I started struggling and almost knocked one or two of the thugs in the water.

"Hold on there, Missy." Pug said, "We'll move you closer to the little lass." He wasn't as afraid as he should be, when I was in that mood. But, though I didn't like him very much, I had to say he was smarter than I thought. He knew that, even with weapons, he couldn't subdue us very easily in a boat that small.

We were taken to the slave ship.

"Relax, Lucy. We have Aslan on our side." I said, smiling. She looked a bit better already. Jaden was going to kill me for changing the story even this much, but I didn't care. I started to sing, loudly, _The Only Thing Worse Than Beating A Dead Horse Is Betting On One_, just because I could.

* * *

*Jack is C.S. Lewis, not Jack Sparrow. He wanted to be called Jack, so Jack he is.

Okay, so this chapter was REALLY long. Like, longer than the first three combines so...well...I'm sorry if I made your eyes bleed.

Thank you ALL for reveiwing! It makes us so happy! *sniffs*

Jaden:...wow....

Risa: Shut up Ja--SQUIRREL!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, we are making great headway with this.

Risa: *****pouts* You didn't think we were?" *starts mock-crying*

Me: Oh my goodness! Enough.

Risa: *giggles* Sorry Jade.

Me: Did you just apologize?

Risa: No-oh

Me: … Never mind. Let's get to the story.

Risa: Weeee're off to tell the story! The wonderful story of Reep! We hear he is the most magical mouse that you would ever want to meet.

Me: Lord, please help me. So, before everyone gets confused, this is what happened on the ship while Risa and the others were being kidnapped.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Lone Islands, Dukes, Abolition, and Boredom_

"Land in sight!" shouted the man in the bows. I looked up from the poop and saw the three Lone Islands slowly coming closer. They looked so peaceful from a distance; I felt kind of bad that there was so much wrong with them.

Lucy walked past me and down the ladder towards the bow. Rhince and I followed shortly. Risa was standing

Lucy clapped her hands happily, "Same old Felimath. Same old Doorn! Oh Edmund, how long since you and I saw them last!"

"I've never understood why they belong to Narnia. Did Peter the High King conquer them?"

"Oh, no, they were Narnian before our time—in the days of the White Witch." For some reason I shuddered at her name. That was… weird. I never shivered at the witch's name. Risa came up and smiled.

"I know why they belong to Narnia," she called out. Oh no, not again. Everyone near us looked at her.

"You do?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, it says why in the-"

"It's too long of a story. Maybe we'll tell you later," I covered up and then gave Risa "the look." She shrugged and started humming to herself.

"Are we to put in Sire?" Drinian asked.

"It wouldn't be much good landing in Felimath. It was mostly uninhabited in our days and it looks as if it's the same still. The people lived mostly on Doorn and a little on Avra. They only kept sheep on Felimath," Edmund explained.

"Then we'll have to double that cape and land on Doorn. That'll mean rowing."

"I'm sorry we're not landing on Felimath. I'd like to walk there again. It was a nice kind of loneliness, and all grass and clover, and soft sea air." The way Lucy described it, the island sounded so nice. I looked and saw the wistful look on Risa's face.

"If you all want to go down and stretch your legs, you should," I said.

"I would love to stretch my legs now too. Why shouldn't we go ashore in the boat and send it back, and then we could walk across Felimath and let the _Dawn Treader_ pick us up on the other side?" Caspian suggested.

"Oh do let's!" Lucy cried out.

"You'll come will you?" Caspian asked Risa and I. I shook my head, remembering the whole getting kidnapped thing that was about to happen. No, that is more Risa'a forte.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay on the ship."

"I want to go!" Risa exclaimed. (Risa: Did you just say "exclaimed?") Yes I said exclaimed, get over it. Anyway, they all decided to leave, and drag Eustace along.

"Anything to get off this blasted boat," Eustace muttered.

"Blasted? How do you mean?" Drinian asked.

"In a civilized country like where I come from, the ships are so big that when you're inside you wouldn't know you were at sea at all."

"In that case you might as well stay ashore. Will you tell them to lower the boat, Drinian?" Caspian asked. The boat was lowered and a spare sailor took them across to Felimath. The sailor came back with the boat and Drinian looked at me.

"Well your ladyship, we must row to the cape and be ready for the king's signal." I nodded and helped as best as I could. Drinian didn't like the idea of me rowing so I was stuck sitting around on the deck and watching the water. I really wanted to jump over board and go swimming, but that would just be more of a nuisance to the crew, and they didn't need that.

It was a little over a half hour when a horn sounded in the distance from the shore and the boat was sent to pick up Caspian and the lost Narnian Lord. Lord Bern introduced himself when they were both back on the Dawn Treader and both went to explanations of what had happened.

I think Caspian was kind of weirded out by that fact that I wasn't at all surprised, but he didn't say anything.

"I say we find that slave ship and board her," Drinian objected.

"Nay friend. This is much more than the protection of the king's friends. This involves the entirety of the Lone Islands. Steer straight down this channel, Captain, and then round to Avra where my own estates are. But first run up the king's banner, hang out all the shields, and send as many men to the fighting top as you can. And about five bowshots hence, when you get open sea on your port bow, run up a few signals."

"Signals? To whom?" Drinian asked.

"Why, to all the other ships we haven't got but which it might be well that Gumpas thinks we have."

"They'll read our signals and think we have an entire navy with us," I said.

Drinian nodded in understanding. "What shall I say? _Whole fleet round the south of Avra and assemble at—_"

"Bernstead," Lord Bern answered. "That'll do excellently. Their whole journey, if there were any ships, would be out of sight from Narrowhaven."

It was actually kind of cool to see this plan unfold. But I did feel a twinge of guilt that Risa was sitting in a cramped slave ship while I was living in comfort on the Dawn Treader. As we rowed about Avra and into port, I saw Caspian looking back at Felimath with a sad look.

"They're going to be fine Caspian."

"How can you be sure?" Well, seeing as I have read the book a whole bunch of times… but I can't tell him that.

"I… I just am." Caspian chuckled a bit and then walked down the gangplank to Lord Bern's lands. Just for future reference, when Risa finds out about this little moment, she will kill me.

We were taken to a lovely pillared house by the bay and we feasted with Lord Bern and his company. I really got along with his daughters and we had a good laugh throughout dinner. Lord Bern's daughters showed me to a room and I was given a silky nightgown. Oh wow, Risa was totally going to flip if I ever told her about this. That night was the most comfortable night I had ever had.

--------

The next morning I was woken up early and shown down to the dining hall for breakfast.

"My King," Lord Bern said to Caspian. "I ask you to order every man you have into full armor and above all, let everything be as trim and scoured as if it were the morning of the first battle in a great war between noble kings with all the world looking on."

Wow, intense. "What do you want me to do?" I asked the Lord Bern.

"Everyone must look as sharp as possible. My daughters shall help you." I was then taken to one of the girls' room.

She smiled and took out a chain mail shirt with a beautiful dress to go over it.

"I'm going to wear that?" It was awesome, that's all I can say.

"Of course." She handed me the dress and helped me put it on. Oh crap, I remembered why I hated dresses. Without her looking, I slipped my jeans on again.

We headed down to the harbor where Caspian's people and Bern's people were loading onto three boats, everyone wearing full body armor. The three ships set out for Narrowhaven, the Dawn Treader at the lead with the king's flag flying and the trumpeter up front.

A large crowd met us when the ships landed. "This is what I sent word about last night. They are all friends of mine and honest people," said Lord Bern. We set up in a large procession and the crowd started cheering as Caspian stepped out of the ship.

"Narnia! Narnia! Long live the King!"

As we walked, the precession got larger until practically the entire islands was filled with the shouts of Narnia, live the king. We arrived at the gates of the governor's castle and the trumpeter blew a loud blast and yelled, "Open for the king of Narnia, come to visit his trusty and well-beloved servant the governor of the Lone Islands!"

A little door opened and a dirty old man came out and looked more like a farmer than a soldier.

"Carn seez fishansy," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" I asked. He sounded like a drunk Scooby Doo.

He looked at me as though I were crazy. "Carn seez fishansy. No interviews without 'pointments 'cept 'tween nine 'n' ten p.m. second Saturday every month."

"Uncover before Narnia, you dog!" Lord Bern barked and hit the man upside the head.

"Ere? Wot's is all about?" the man asked, but he was pushed aside by two of our men. The two men fiddled around with the gate, but eventually got it open and our group marched in.

There were a few men and more tumbling out of the barracks. C.S. Lewis was right when he said the soldiers looked disgraceful. There armor was all scratched up and filthy and they looked like old toy soldiers that had been kept in the mud compared to the soldiers of Narnia. Yet Lewis said they would have been great fighters if they knew what was going on, so I thought it best to keep my mouth shut.

"Where is the captain?" Caspian asked with authority.

"I am more or less, if you know what I mean," a boy about my age said.

"It is our wish that our royal visitation to our realm of the Lone Islands should, if possible, be an occasion of joy and not of terror to our loyal subjects. If it were not for that, I should have something to say about the state of your men's armor and weapons. As it is, you are pardoned. Command a cask of wine to be opened that your men may drink our health. But at noon tomorrow I wish to see them here in this courtyard looking like men-at-arms and not like vagabonds. See to it on pain of our extreme displeasure."

I smirked and tried to bite back a laugh as the young captain gaped. Lord Bern put his fist in the air and shouted, "Three cheers for the king!" Most of the soldiers in the courtyard cheered along, but only because they were getting a cask of wine.

"Men, you shall remain here while I go in to meet with this governor," Caspian ordered. The Lord Bern and Drinian followed Caspian so I went in as well.

The hall was dark and bleak and empty except for the one side where the table, the secretaries, and the governor were. The governor glanced up and then back down at his papers.

"No interviews without appointments except between nine and ten p.m. on second Saturdays."

Caspian nodded to Bern and then stood aside. I followed, not wanting to be in the way of the flying ink that was coming up. Bern and Drinian went up, seized the ends of the table, and flung the table to the other side of the hall. They then picked up Governor Gumpas and made him stand up about four feet away from his chair. Caspian walked forward and sat down in the governor's chair.

"My Lord, you have not given us quite the welcome we expected. I am the King of Narnia."

"Nothing about it in the correspondence. Nothing in the minutes. We have not been notified of any such thing. All irregular. Happy to consider any applications-"

Applications? Did he think this was a job interview or did his hearing aid go out?

"And we are come to enquire into your Sufficiency's conduct of your office," continued Caspian. "There are two points especially on which I require an explanation. Firstly, I find no record that the tribute due from these islands to the crown of Narnia has been received for about a hundred and fifty years."

"That would be a question to raise at the Counsil next month. If anyone moves that a commission of enquiry be set up to report on the financial history of the islands at the first meeting next year, why then…"

"I also find it very clearly written in our laws that if the tribute is not delivered, the whole debt has to be paid by the governor of the Lone Islands out of his private purse."

I almost laughed at the look on the governor's face. The topic of money really captured his attention. "Oh, that's quite out of the question. It is an economic impossibility—er—your Majesty must be joking."

"Secondly," Caspian continued, ignoring the governor. "I want to know why you have permitted this abominable and unnatural traffic in slaves to grow up here, contrary to the ancient custom and usage of our dominions."

At the mention of slaves I remembered Risa and the others. They must be so worried and cold and… well maybe Risa wouldn't be. She chose to get captured by Pug and his slave drivers.

"Necessary, unavoidable, an essential part of the economic development of the islands, I assure you. Our present burst of prosperity depends on it."

"What need you of slaves?" Caspian asked.

"For export, your Majesty. Seel 'em to Calormen mostly; and we have other markets. We are a great center of trade."

"In other words, you don't need them. Tell me what purpose they serve except to put money into the pockets of such as Pug?"

"Your Majesty's tender years hardly make it possible that you should understand the economic problem involved. I have statistics, I have graphs, I have-"

"Tender as my years may be, I believe I understand the slave trade from within quite as well as your Sufficiency. And I do not see that it brings into the islands meat or bread or beer or wine or timber or cabbages or books or books or instruments of music or horses or armor or anything else worth having. But whether it does or not, it must be stopped."

"But that would be putting the clock back. Have you no idea of progress, of development?"

"I have seen them both in an egg. We call it 'Going Bad' in Narnia. This trade must stop."

"I can take no responsibility for any such measure," Gumpas said stubbornly. I wanted to snap at him really bad. What kind of ruler doesn't take responsibility for his land? Actually that describes my country pretty well. Never mind.

"Very well then, we relieve you of your office. My Lord Bern, come here." Bern stepped forward and kneeled. "Do you, Lord Bern, accept the full responsibilities in accordance with the old customs, rights, usages and laws of Narnia in being governor of the Lone Islands?"

"I do."

"I think we have had enough of governors. Lord Bern, I make you a duke, the Duke of the Lone Islands." Caspian then turned to Gumpas. "As for you, my Lord, I forgive you your debt for the tribute. But before noon tomorrow you and yours must be out of the caslte, which is now the Duke's residence."

"Look here, this is all very well," said one of Gumpas' secretaries, "but suppose all you gentlemen and lady stop play acting and we do a little business. The question before us really is-"

"The question is whether you and the rest of the rabble will leave without a flogging or with one. You may choose which you prefer," said the Duke. The secretaries didn't seem to like that and they were soon packed up and gone. But while they did so, Caspian ordered horses to be saddled for him, me, Bern and Drinian.

"I think our friends have waited long enough for us to come and get them."

I looked at the horses and grimaced. "The poor creatures. You all are so lucky I don't call the ASPCA on you," I scolded one of the soldiers. He looked taken aback and handed me the reins.

"To the slave market!" Caspian called and led the way at a swift gallop. I have never rode a horse at a gallop, so I had issues trying to keep up. Eventually we got to the low, long building near the harbor.

It looked like an auction, but there wasn't a scrawny guy at the platform with a high fast voice that you could barely understand. Instead it was Pug. Not the best looking sight in the world. We stopped at the edge of the crowd and listened to the auction.

"Now gentlemen, lot twenty-three. Fine Terebinthian agricultural laborer, suitable for the mines or the galleys. Under twenty-five years of age. Not a bad tooth in his head. Good, brawny fellow. Take off his shirt, Tacks, and let the gentlemen see. There's muscle for you! Look at the chest on him! Ten crescents… 15… 18… 21… 21 is bid-"

We came up to the platform, me really wanting to strangle Pug for doing something so horrid. I saw the guy and he looked so much like my cousin. You don't sell people!

Okay, hot-headed moment. Anyway, Lord Bern came up first. "On your knees, every man of you, to the King of Narnia!" Most people went down on their knees as Caspian passed and even a few cheered.

I followed Caspian up the platform and glared at Pug. "You're life is forfeit Pug, for laying hands on our royal person yeaterday," said Caspian. "But your ignorance is pardoned. The slave trade was forbidden in all our dominions quarter of an hour ago. I declare every slave in this market free!"

All the slaves cheered and I saw a few of them crying. Was this what it was like in the 1800's in the U.S. when the slaves found they were free?

Caspian held up his hand to quiet the crowd and then turned back to Pug. "Where are my friends?"

"Those dear little gels and the nice young gentleman? Why they were snapped up at once."

"What?!" I cried in shock. They couldn't be gone.

"We're here Caspian!"

"At your service, Sire!"

"Hi Jade!" I turned and saw Risa by an elderly Calormene.

"Risa!" I ran down the steps of the platform and hugged Risa. Not even her stupid nickname for me could ruin my relief.

"You knew what was going on," she said as though it were obvious. Yes I knew, but I was still relieved to see her. You'd think a night without her would be relaxing, which it was, but you know that feeling you get when you've been away from someone and you miss them, no matter how annoying they are… yeah I'm totally losing me readers right now. Never mind.

She stepped back and looked at me and pouted. "How come I don't get the really cool fighting dress?"

"You chose to come here," I pointed out again.

"Yeah… hey have you found my book?" Spontaneously unique, I have to remember that. And she's got ADOS (AD-ooh shiny).

"No I didn't find the book."

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"You think a book is more important than your life?"

"We-ell, when it's one of Jack's books then duh."

I sighed. Where did my mini vacation go?

Lucy, Edmund, Reepicheep, Risa, and I walked up to the platform together and greeted each other. During the reunion, two Calormene men came up and, after a long series of weird compliments, asked about their money.

"That is only fair, Sirs. Every man who has bought a slave today must have his money back. Pug, bring out your takings to the last minim," Caspian ordered.

"Does your Majesty mean to beggar me?" Pug whined.

"He deserves to be beggared," I muttered.

"You have lived on broken hearts all your life, and if you are beggard, it is better to be a beggar than a slave."

"Yeah," Risa put in loudly. Everyone looked at her, but I doubt she really cared.

"But where is my other friend?" Caspian asked. He meant Eustace… great.

"Oh _him_? You can have him and welcome. Glad to see him off my hands. I've never seen such a drug on the market in all my born days. Priced him at five crescents in the end and even so nobody would have him. Threw him in free with other lots and still no one would have him. Wouldn't touch him or look at him. Tacks, bring out Sulky."

I snorted. Sulky? Well, the name certainly did fit when I saw Eustace's face as he came out. He walked up to Caspian and frowned.

"I see. As usual. Been enjoying yourself somewhere while the rest of us were prisoners. I suppose you haven't even found out about the British Consul. Of course not."

"You'd figure he'd be more grateful," I muttered to Risa.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to deal with his whimpering and muttering all night." Eustace then turned to us and pointed at me.

"And I see you didn't even bother to remind him about the Consul. To busy being pampered."

I drew myself to my full height (which really isn't much). "Listen you little twerp. There is not freaking British Consul."

"What is freaking?" Eustace asked.

"In your language it would be another word for 'bloody'."

"So you swore?"

"Technically it's not a swear word," said Risa.

"It is to a swear word," said Eustace. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

-----------

That night we went back to the castle at Narrowhaven where we feasted.

"Tomorrow for the beginning of our real adventures!" Reepicheep announced before we all went to bed. Now comes the boring part. We were stuck at the Lone Islands for a little under a month. Everyone was preparing and Caspian went around asking for any stories of what may lay ahead in the east.

In that month (actually twenty-eight days) Risa continued learning to sword fight and I got better with the bow. It was wonderful practice on the Lone Islands because they still had archery fields from before the Golden Age. Edmund showed me them and remembered the exact targets he used during his last tournament at the Lone Islands.

Lucy showed both of us tips on using a dagger and by the end of the time, we both showed excellent progress in the weapons we used.

Finally the time was up and we could finally leave. Bern's daughters gave Lucy, Risa, and me extra clothing if ever we needed them. We thanked them and they kissed our cheeks before our departure.

The Duke, his family, and many citizens of Narrowhaven and beyond came to the harbor and saw the Dawn Treader off, cheering for the king of Narnia and wishing us luck on the many adventures that lay ahead. Oh joy.

* * *

A/N: This was a really long chapter, but that's what makes a fanfiction good. Anyway, please don't let the hard work be in vain and review. Thank you.

(I, Risa, am now taking over this A/N...now...what shall I do to Jade's work....Mwahahahahhahacoughcough....darn it...I forgot I fail epicly at evil laughs. *sulks* SQUIRREL!)


	6. Chapter 6

A.N:

Risa; Okay, I have a legitimate excuse for not updating until now.

Jade: SURE

Risa: SHUT UP! *clears throat* I had VBS, then was gone for a week, at Lake Ann, for one, and had no access to what I'd written of this chapter. Then I lost my copy of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Then, after finding said book, I got really sick. Then I just forgot about it for a while until Jaden hit me over the head with her mind. And I felt REALLY guilty so I tried to finish it but couldn't because I have three younger siblings that also love the computer. BUT...I finally finished it!

Jade: Took you long enough.

Risa: Shush, you. Now, both of us would like to thank some people.

First: Jack (C.S. Lewis) for creating Narnia.

Second: VampiresWizardsCentaursOhmy (our most avid and loyal reveiwer), PippinBaggins for the great advice, and livinlife20, AlreadyGone25, SplitToInfinity, converserox, and Eustacegirl for your encouragement! We love you all!

Now, for CHAPTER 6

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Styx, storms, scary dreams, and stake outs**

It must be known that normality and I do not mix. AT ALL. Oil and water mix a gazillion times better than normality and I. Now that I have put this point across, I must tell you what I did as we were leaving the Lone Islands.

I sang. Not just any song, but a song that I'd been hooked on since band camp our freshman year. _Come Sail Away._ Not only did I scream/sing this song, amusing some of the sailors and annoying most, and making dramatic motions right along with it, but I changed some words.

The first verse was basically the same until the line, "On board I'm the Captian." That's when everything got strange. Instead, I pointed at Drinian and sang, "On board Drinian's the Captain." Fitting three syllables into one was really hard, but fun. Then, it was, instead of, "We'll search for tomorrow", it was, "We'll search for the lost Lords." You know, stuff like that. I'm pretty sure that Caspian ordered the trumpet because, me being the un-normal person I am, I insisted on singing the music between the verses and the chorus. (A/N: I'll put the entire song at the end in case you wanna read it.)

After my escapade of song, which, by the way, made most of the crew laugh, I got bored. REALLY bored. Must I clarify? Boredom and I mix very badly, we mix, but it doesn't look, taste, smell, feel, or hear very good. This is why I am not aloud in the Pentagon with all the nice, shiny, buttons that might accidentally blow up someone. And so, I was off to find something to do or someone to annoy. No such luck; Jade was hiding.

I'd been watching Reep and Lucy play chess, but after about two minutes, I got bored. Then, I tried to remember the Soulja Boy dance because I thought it would be amusing to teach the crew to do it too. I could only remember the "Superman" move…pathetic really. I finally submitted myself to laying down and watching the sky, which, actually amused me. Maybe amused isn't' the best word. I was praying like a fiend. It was mostly thanking my best friend (hint hint, died on a cross, hint, hint) for pulling us into this world. That's what I do when I look at the sky, pray and think. I'm quite fond of the sky, if you can imagine. Then I would go around and talk to the crew. After a few days, I finally installed the information that they would call me by my first name and my first name only. If they did anything but, I would impose a punishment of a very annoying sound being sung throughout their day.

They learned fast.

On this particular day, I decided I would scour the ship for my book. I didn't remember the title or anything, but the feel was in my head and it felt _really_ familiar. I stopped for a moment, frustrated, and noticed Lucy watching the wake. I looked at the sky and saw some huge clouds and I felt the wind start to grow. After years of watching for storms, I knew that one was coming.

"Lucy!" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We need to get off the deck."

Okay, storms are my favorite but I'm not suicidal. Lucy was giving me a questioning look when the air suddenly got cold and the sail inflated. Drinian yelled, "All hands on deck," and everything came to chaos.

Everyone started running around and doing whatever sailors do best. There was a huge wall of water that looked like it was going to drop itself upon us when we were swept on top of it. Water was pouring on the deck and for the first time since we got here, I was afraid. I knew the _Dawn Treader_ would make it but me and Jaden…er…Jaden and I, weren't in the book. We could die. (Jaden A.N. CRAP!)

"Aslan…Jesus…please protect us," my whisper was torn away into the wind that was whipping my hair in my face. Lucy's shoulder was probably going to have a bruise because my hand was gripping it so tightly. The rain pelting me, even though it sounds completely insane, was the only thing keeping me from screaming. Storms calmed me; even though this one seemed to be bent on killing me, it had the same effect. The rain pelting down on me didn't faze me at all either.

"Get below, Ma'am, Risa!" Drinian screamed at us. It amazed me that he remembered my threatening, even in this chaos. I hesitated, but Lucy grabbed my hand and forced me to go. When we went down that ladder thing that Jack talked about, which, by the way, I totally forgot what happened on the freaking ladder, we nearly died, almost getting swept away by a wave.

"Jesus, Jesus, Jesus…please…protect us," I'll tell you again that, even though (because I'm not exactly stupid…close…but not quite) I was praying my butt off, I really was calm. Freezing, yes, freaking out, no.

Lucy and I finally got to the cabin. Jaden was there already, and it looked like she was praying desperately too. We'd never been in a situation like this. In the middle of a tornado on the way to a band competition, sure. White-outs while driving to…well…anything, been there, done that. No storms in the middle of the ocean, on a boat small by our world's measures. So, I decided to lighten the mood. I made my voice errie and deep:

"Out of the mists time it comes,

Older than the oldest rhyme it comes,

Coursing through our veins it comes,

Pulsing through in brains it comes,

Crashing like a thunder roll,

Echoing in our very soul,

Listen for it as it comes,

The pure and primal sound of…drums"

Then I started the drum solo. Yes, I memorized it. I'm in LOVE with that song and I just HAD to learn it…it was hard to by ear…but it was worth it.

"Hear our hymn from the heartland," Jade rolled her eyes, then placed her hand over them. Lucy looked at me with interest, "Hear our prayer. Steer us through stormy waters.  
Lead us there..."

"Risa…" Jaden said in that warning tone of hers and Lucy giggled despite herself. I grinned, informing Jade that I would not be stopping anytime soon.

"When the storm is raging, and thunder rolls. Deliver us from the ocean; save our souls."

If no one but me had ever heard this song, I would still love it. The Gaelic in it was beautiful, and now I could sing it perfectly and say it out loud. It annoyed the heck out of all my English speaking friends, but that wouldn't stop me.

Lucy was smiling, even though there was a bit of fear; with good reason. I knew Lucy was no coward; she was a Queen of Narnia, but she had a reason to be afraid. Heck; I was scared even though I knew that we, except for one poor soul, were going to be okay.

Unless…unless us being here changes that and we're all going to die!

"A thiarna dean trocaire, a chriost dean trocaire, a thiarna dean trocaire, a chriost dean trocaire." My song sort of had desperation to it now. I wasn't trying to lighten the mood; I really was praying this; 'Lord have mercy, Christ have mercy!' Thinking and I never have mixed well.

"When the winds are howling; vigil keep. Shelter us and save us from the deep." I started to feel this weird peace. If you're one of my brethren and…er…sistren, you know the feeling. So I did what I did whenever I felt that: I shoved my hands into the air. A smile on my face, I started dancing wildly around the cabin.

"A thiarna dean trocaire, a chriost dean trocaire, a thiarna dean trocaire, a chriost dean trocaire." Laughter poured from my lips and I stopped, trying to get my bearings again. I was stumbling around (like one does after one spins around) and breathing hard, but I continued, "Dean Trocaire, dean trocaire, a thiarna!"

If you've ever heard this song, you'll know that I skipped a verse. The one about getting safe to shore. We weren't safe to shore yet so I didn't sing this. Instead I sung the last two choruses and fell on the bed in-between Lucy and Jade, laughing.

"Risa, sometimes…" Jaden started, shaking her head.

"Not all the time?" I pouted, then giggled again. Until there was this huge creeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak. All of us jumped, and I remembered the storm. I started for the cabin door in a sort of trance when Jaden grabbed me.

"No," her voice was firm, and her eyes told me that she wouldn't be taking any excuses. That didn't mean I wouldn't try, though. Boy, would I try.

"But—"

"No."

"Storms are—"

"No."

So I pouted, then resolved to sing a 'repeat-after-me' song. I started the Moose with the Juice one, but Jaden quickly stopped that. Instead we played a rousing version of the quiet game. I bet you can guess who lost that, in about two seconds flat. Which set Lucy into giggling, so Jaden won. Then, I tried to get all of us to play Uno, but it's very hard without the cards. Same with Speed, War, Solitaire, and Go Fish.

This pretty much happened everyday of the storm. I would sing/pray Heartland almost every hour, and after a while, the other two could join in because they knew the song, too. I would also sing it at the meals we had (not that you could call them meals), because after battling a storm, the men really needed some cheering up, and me making a total fool of myself supplied that.

One fact that I thought I should tell you: the man lost overboard was one of my friends. His name was Cail and he was one of the first to learn that nothing I say should be taken seriously. Cail would banter with me and I would throw my unworn (as in, I refuse to wear them anymore) shoe at him. I almost lost it overboard once because he could have been a dodgeball champion. It was a minor part of my day, when I would talk with Cail, but now…I guess the big things _are_ often just small things that are noticed. If I could do everything over, I would notice those things before I lost him.

Truthfully, that was the first time I'd ever lost anybody that was remotely close to me. No one in my family has ever died. So I took this all so hard. But I didn't cry. I wanted to, God knows how much I wanted to, but I didn't. For the rest of the day, after the rest of the men broke it to me, I didn't really feel anything. Of course I was sad, but I forced any other emotion other than…actually…I forced all of my emotions down and succumbed to being numb.

Of course, practically everyone was depressed because of losing Cail. Okay, it was everyone. There is no 'practically' about it. But they did it right; they mourned, but at the same time, they worked. If they hadn't worked, there would have been more people dying. I knew it was probably what Cail would have wanted, to remain in that spunkiness that I've always had (like an already hyperactive squirrel drinking a Red Bull/Monster) but even when I tried, it was pretty obvious that my heart wasn't in anything I did.

"Risa, come on," Jaden said, smiling. She felt just as bad as I did, but she was better at being happy through crap than I was. If I had the internet and a book, I probably would have been fine because I usually fell back on them to get back into being 'me' (whoever that actually is) after something bad happens, which is often. Now though, I could only search for that book and sing my Gaelic songs.

You see, I thought I'd gotten rid of my little problem of refusing to actually relying on anyone/anything except for my imagination at Lake Ann. It seems I've failed spectacularly at my saying that I would no longer rely on my imagination to keep myself sane (or relatively sane, which is all you can wish for with me). Jaden, Lucy, and Reep, my now closest companions, tried desperately to make me snap out of it but I didn't. Believe it or not, it was that pig Eustace that put me back into my normal swing. Well that and a dream I had.

I had a dream one night. It was dark. You know, that kind of dark that no one admits they fear, but they really do. The kind that seems to suffocate you, smothering you until you scream and realize that you aren't; you just want to, but you're too afraid. I was there, holding a candle that looked like it was going to be smothered by the darkness and an icy wind that was blowing through it. For some reason, I knew I didn't want it to be snuffed out but I wasn't doing a thing to help it remain.

Then there was a light. I'll tell you this; no one has seen a light this bright, this pure or loving, and still felt despair or fear. My candle flared for a second then went back to dying. Suddenly feeling the need to get my candle to be blazing like that again, I started walking to the light. With every step, it actually seemed to get farther away. Then I started to feel fear again, so I turned around in a desperate attempt to see what might be doing this, and there the light was, a bit closer. This happened about fifteen times, in every which direction I looked. The thing is, I also started seeing Cail's face, looking at me sadly. Tears were streaming from my eyes, landing on the candle's flame. I didn't do the rational thing and move it so it didn't go out. Heck, nothing is rational in a dream. The candle was now a mere spark (which is really weird for a candle) and it was even darker. So I screamed. The scream ended and it felt like I was being choked. That was the part that most people would wake up at, but not me. I fell to my knees, stayed like that for a second then kept falling. In a desperate attempt to not hit whatever bottom there was, or to just keep falling forever and ever, which would probably be worse, I started to flail my arms and scream as loudly as I could. A hand/paw (for some reason, I remember it being both) made of that light reached towards me. They didn't quite reach, but the hand/paw never got any farther away.

Then I woke up.

As you can imagine, I couldn't fall asleep after a dream like that. I tried and failed. This was no epic fail, it was a quite miserable fail. So I got dressed in my jeans, T-shirt, and sweatshirt. No shoes, no socks. The wood was freezing, but it kept me awake. And why would I want to stay awake…well…. Truthfully, I didn't even try to sleep. That was a blatant lie. I was afraid to fall asleep again. Wouldn't you be? Especially if you're me.

You see, I don't dream. I haven't for years due to a protein deficiency. The one dream I did have was of a combination of Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean and me. Twas very cool, but that isn't the point. I just don't dream. When I do, it freaks the crap out of me. I can't fall back asleep after normal dreams now, much less ones like the one I had just experienced.

So, there I was, running around deck because I had so much pent up energy, when Reep found me.

"Lady Risa, what, pray, are you doing at such a time of night?" he asked, and I shrugged. Then he gave me this disappointed look that made me feel horrible.

"I just can't sleep," I finally said, and he gave me a satisfied look, "Reep, can I join you on sentry duty?"

"Why certainly, Lady Risa."

You have no idea how long it took me to get him to call me anything but 'Lady Clairissa'. I love him so much but being called a lady may drive me insane.

Reepicheep and I did what we were supposed to do and, guess what we found? You guessed it: Eustace with a cup. Naturally, we were a LITTLE bit curious to why he had a cup.

"I was going on deck for some air," the little twerp said, a look of innocence on his face. I nearly laughed. Him. Innocent.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you accusing me of doing anything different?" Eustace said, glaring at me. Anger took place of my sadness and I nearly blew up. I would have if Reep hadn't said anything.

"If you were merely getting a breath of fresh air, why would you need a cup?" A simple question, and the one I was thinking. Of course, I knew that he was "sick" and had appointed himself doctor, saying he needed water because of his "sickness."

"That's none of your business,"

"Actually," I pointed out, "it is."

"You shut up, you…you…girl," Eustace said, trying to say that he, as a male, was superior to me, a girl that could beat him down. At that point in time, I wish I had a sword. Not really to use, just to show off. Reep would scold me if I used it on an unarmed…er…Eustace.

Then people started to show up. They saw the same thing we did and pointed this out. Eustace fought back, and so we had a huge argument that I couldn't quite follow but could laugh at very easily.

"Well…why would Reepicheep be sneaking around the water cask in the middle of the night. I'm not the only one." Eustace has this ability to piss me off in ways that only my siblings know how to. And why do men always change the subject?

"Well, I am to small to be of much use anywhere else, so I am a sentry so that one more man may sleep." Reep explained. And, since every man knew this to be true, Eustace was screwed. Then: Jaden.

"RISA!" I winced, knowing that I'd probably done something stupid and I was about to get scolded for it. She pushed through everyone, looking very tired, with Caspian and Edmund following her.

"Um…yeah?" we'd just managed to stun everyone so they were listening to every word we said.

"What do you think you're doing? You just woke everyone up."

"It wasn't my fault," I whined, pouting, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Then who's is it?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

I pointed at Eustace, "The twerp's."

Jaden sighed. She gets a bit cranky when woken up before the sun says it's time to get up. I totally agree with her. Waking up is not a fun activity.

"Hey!" Eustace said.

Then Reep demanded an apology. The twerp muttered one. Then my fiancée got all epic.

"Anyone that is found stealing water in the future will get two dozen." Both Jaden and I cringed, as both of us had seen the Passion and Pirates of the Caribbean and knew what lashes could do. Ouch. Edmund had to tell Eustace what that meant, the little punk.

Then Caspian decided to be decent and the-one-whom-I-shall-not-name took it the wrong way. Again: punk.

Everyone dispersed and I decided to be alone for a while. I started thinking about how we got here, to fighting over water. That storm, mostly. Losing Cail…. At the thought of Cail, I finally started crying. And then I started praying that I stop feeling so darn sad! It was so weird; I just suddenly felt extremely tired. Like, I would pass out soon, tired. I stumbled into the cabin and collapsed on a random heap of blankets.

There was that dream again, a continuation of it. I was still falling, screaming my head off. The paw/hand made of light was there, reaching for me. Finally, I screamed, "HELP." It caught me and I woke up to the sun streaming through the port window.

* * *

Thank you for reading! We *Jaden elbows me*...I, beg your forgiveness for not updating sooner!

Risa's version of Come Sail Away (Narnian version)

I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea  
I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me  
On board, Drinian's the captain, so climb aboard  
Well search for the lost lords on every shore  
And I'll try, Aslan, I'll try to carry on

I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory  
Some happy, some sad  
I think of a wardrobe and the world they found  
We live happily forever, so the story goes  
This just the table of contents to the story of old  
And we'll try best that we can to carry on

(Cue music)

A gathering of resting stars appeared above my head  
They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said  
They said come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me

(Cue MORE music)

I knew that they were resting stars, but to my surprise  
They gave us directions to the end, where water meets the sky  
Singing come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me

(Cue outro music)

Got Cail's name from the gaelic word for lost, caillte


	7. Chapter 7

Risa: So, Jade emailed her chapter to me, but she never gave me a title! *gaspeth* Oh, and I changed Mr. Obvious to Captian Obvious because, well, Mr. Noyse says so!

Me: Shush, you.

Risa: I am now going to explain why I am not beating her over the head: Numero Uno (two of the five words in Spanish I know), I just bought 17 notebooks fore 90 cents. I mean, come on! But, there is another reason because I'm really not that materialistic. I'm getting baptized in two days! Jade's gonna be there and I'm soooooooooooooooo excited. Except I'm praying my sunburn is gone by then...

Me: I'm happy for you, but can you get on with the chapter!

Risa: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that.

Me: *sighs*

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Water Rations, Captian Obvious, and Dragons (Rawr!)**

Everything that happened after the water incident is not very interesting to share. Risa was as loud as ever, Eustace always stayed in bed, and I studied maps of Narnia. You know the ones in the books with little cartoons? Well these were elaborate and detailed maps with color and realistic pictures. They were amazing.

Anyway, if you really want to know, the most exciting events that happened in those two days were Eustace and Risa fighting below deck. I passed by one time and heard Risa chewing him out for some sexist comment he had.

"Girls don't need less water than boys nor do they need more! I get my water ration same as you!"

Lucy and I came in and broke the fight up, but it was pretty amusing to see Eustace's face. I can't really describe it except for pasty and speechless.

So that's how those two days went. Pretty uneventful. On the third day we weighed anchor in the bay of an island. I can't begin to tell you how good it was to see land again. What was better, was this was a special island for Eustace and he wouldn't be such a brat anymore. Angels were singing hallelujah in heaven at that moment.

There was an extra water ration that night and it felt so good. I am not a very nice person when I am dehydrated badly or tired. Since I was both, I kept my distance from other people. Hence the map story... yeah, my boring life. Plus, Risa was just plain annoying because she was singing the full version of the song she'd been singing for who-knows-how-long yet again.

Sleep came better than ever and morning seemed to have come sooner than I personally wished. It was really hot and the scenery, though beautiful, was wild and dangerous. It was probably not the best place for humans to live.

"We will all go ashore. Everyone gather in the boats," Caspian ordered. It took two boatloads to get everyone across, but it was worth it. We got to drink from the stream and it was so delicious. I wanted to jump in and almost did, but Risa beat me to it and jumped in with her feet and started dancing around.

"This is awesome!"

"Risa, get out of the water. No one wants to taste your nasty feet."

She stuck her tongue at me and jumped onto the wet grass and slipped. She mocked pouted and sniffed.

"Owee!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to drink. The cook prepared a nice hardy meal and we rested our full bellies under the shade of trees.

"This is the life," I sighed.

"Yes, but the harder work begins later," said Edmund who sat down between me and Risa.

"What do you mean? Risa asked.

"We have to restock the ship before we cast off again. That means replenishing water…"

"Finding food, fixing the damages… great," I finished for him. I looked at the _Dawn Treader_ and she was a sight. Her sails were tattered, the sides scratched and even pieces of the hull missing. It was worse than the _Flying Dutchman_ on a bad day after a maelstrom.

Looking at the crew, we weren't off much better. Clothes were in rags, everyone was red-eyes from lack of sleep. At least we weren't fish people. That would be weird in an awesome cool way.

Caspian later discussed the plans and sent four men back to keep the ship while the rest of us worked on the island. It was easy to fill the casks with water, but finding food was… well, difficult.

Risa and I decided to go into the jungle to find some fruits when we saw Eustace head towards the nearest mountain.

"There he goes."

"Should we follow him?" I asked.

"Duh. He gets to turn into a dragon! We've got to see that."

I shrugged and gave in. Now you probably think that is out of character for me, but I do have reasons. 1: I am so beat tired even after our rest. I didn't feel like arguing. 2: I really wanted to see a dragon. Who doesn't? They are basically the ultimate mystical creature in the universe! 3: It embarrasses Eustace. Mean? Yes. Hilarious? Of course.

We followed him out of the trees and up a slope. I really hate hills, they are my enemy. (Bad camp experience; a story for another time.) To make a long story short, the climb up the hill was a struggle for me. Risa seemed at ease, but that was because she had no weight to carry up.

We had to keep a fair distance and be careful about how loud we were, especially when Eustace took breaks. I thought I wasn't good at climbing hills, but I would've taken half the breaks he did.

"Risa, you do know we're almost over the clouds, right?"

Risa looked around and giggled. "It's better than I imagined." I knew Risa had a connection with the air. One of her life time longings was to have wings, but she would settle with the air force.

"Crap, he's coming back down," I hissed and dove behind a rock. Risa peeked out, but I quickly pulled her down and gave her a look. She shrugged, but still looked over.

"He's going the wrong way," she whispered.

"Figures."

We followed him down to the right until he stopped in a foggy valley.

"Can you see him?" I asked.

"At last!" Eustace said loudly.

"No, but I can hear him," Risa answered and we followed his voice.

"And now, where are those trees? There is something dark ahead. Why, I do believe the fog is clearing."

_Way to go, Captain Obvious._ The fog was clearing, only to show the valley in the middle of nowhere and Eustace only a few feet from us.

I looked to Risa and beckoned her over behind another rock. Hopefully he wouldn't hear us. Who knows how screwed up the book could get from him knowing we were here.

"This isn't so much fun unless we can actually go out and tease him," Risa hissed.

"Sorry if I don't like screwing up the book as much as you do," I hissed back. It was actually more like a whisper-yell. We whisper-yell to each other a lot.

"How long does it take to find a giant dragon?" Risa asked (still whisper-yelling.)

I shrugged and looked over the rock and saw him looking down over a cliff. "Risa, I think he's seen the dragon."

"How can you tell?"

"He's frozen stiff."

"Well, I want to see the dragon!"

"Ssh, we'll have to wait till Eustace goes down first."

"By that time it'll be dead," she whined.

"Yeah, but we'll see Eustace as a dragon. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm hungry."

Wow… ADOS really does exist. Eustace finally went down and stood by the dragon. We knew because once he left, Risa took off towards the cliff and "Awed." The dragon was huge, much larger than I expected.

"Dude, that thing's giant."

"Duh. But most of that are his wings. They have to be massive to pick him up off the ground."

How many times have I heard this lecture? Risa loves wings, whether they're on a bird, a human, or a dragon. She's actually writing a book, but that's a story for another time.

Suddenly a storm came in and beat down on us. Now for us, Risa and I, we love the rain and she loves storms, so this wasn't too bad. The place where we live gets much worse than this. But I guess for Eustace, he didn't like it so he went inside the cave.

"I guess we should follow him," I shouted over the rain. So we did, we climbed down the hill and went to the mouth of the cave where we saw treasure gleaming from the lightning flashes and Eustace on top of it all.

"You think he'll see us if we sit at the entrance?" I whispered. Risa shrugged and plopped down on the floor. I followed and we continued to watch as Eustace tried to stuff his pockets.

"They don't have any tax here, and you don't have to give treasure to the government. With some of this stuff I could have quite a decent time here—perhaps Calormen. It sounds the least phony of these countries. I wonder how much I can carry. That bracelet now—those things in it are probably diamonds—I'll slip that on my wrist. Too big, but not if I push it right up here above my elbow. Then fill my pockets with diamonds—that's easier than gold. I wonder when this infernal rain's going to let up."

"He likes to talk to himself," I said quietly during his little self conversation. Now just to be clear, there is nothing wrong with talking to yourself. But this was different, hearing it from Eustace was just weird.

"Just wait till that bracelet swells his arm up like a balloon," Risa giggled.

"Yeah, but now we've got to wait till he wakes up."

"Great."

Now you figure that someone can't sleep too long on a hard pile of treasure and gold. But Eustace proved that logic wrong because he slept, and slept—and slept. *Sob* It was only 30 minutes he slept… but it felt like hours!

"This is agony!" Risa moaned and rolled over on her back.

"How long is it?"

"How should I know? I don't have a watch."

"I should've brought my phone!" My arms flailed and I hit my side pocket and felt something hard. I dug in my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Okay, that's creepy."

"What?"

"I have my phone."

"It survived the swim?"

"It wasn't with me then!"

"Cool…"

I slid it open and looked at the screen. Full battery, and bars! "I can get bars in Narnia! Thank you Aslan!"

"Ssh."

"Sorry."

We looked over to Eustace and saw the now black and massive head of his twitch. "Finally," I heard Risa say. Maybe she would stop bugging me now that she's seen a real dragon.

"Um, isn't he about to shoot out of this cave and trample us?" Risa asked.

"Good point. Let's go."

The night sky was clear when we came out and watched as the giant dragon body shot out of the cave and mourned over his reflection in the water.

"I actually kind of feel bad for him," I muttered as I saw him cry. "That bracelet must hurt."

"It can't be that lonely being a dragon."

"We're talking about Eustace. Most deprived child in the world."

"True. Look, he's eating the dragon," Risa pointed out. I wish she hadn't.

I shivered. Watching a dragon eat was more messy than the wildest big cat (if you've seen a lion or a bear eat, you know what I'm talking about).

"Oh, it looks like he's going back to the camp." Suddenly he took off and began flying.

"That's koodles!" Risa yelled.

"Koodles?"

"I am being depraved of sugar. This is my relapse."

"Well that's just great," I said sarcastically and started climbing up the hill, Risa following.

There was no fog and we were able to find the jungle again and then eventually the bay. The others were already questioning Eustace by the time we got there.

"Hey ya'll!" Risa called. Lucy looked and ran back to us.

"Where have you two been? We were so worried!"

"We followed Eustace," I said blandly, ringing out the edge of my soaking shirt.

"So you know he's a dragon?"

"Yep. And his arm's swollen from a bracelet and that there was-"

I covered her mouth. "We saw enough to last us for awhile. Do you guys have any food? I'm starved."

"Yes, we were just finishing dinner when we noticed you all missing. Come and eat."

We followed Lucy to the fire where she bombarded us with questions like how Eustace became a dragon, why did we follow Eustace, the basic little sister got wide-eyed and worried while we were gone.

"It's okay Lucy. We're fine and so is… well I can't say Eustace is really fine," I looked over at the giant black shadow by the beach.

"I wanna go talk to the dragon!" Risa shrilled and took off.

"Ris- she won't hear me."

Lucy giggled and looked back. "She is a bit eccentric."

"A bit?"

Lucy shrugged and took my empty plate and set it in the fire to burn extra bits of food off.

"Well, it's nice that she wants to talk to Eustace. Only a few days ago she looked ready to kill my cousin."

"I guess. Though I would pay tickets to see that fight."

Lucy yawned and looked up at the sky. "Well, I'm completely exhausted. Goodnight Jaden."

"Night Lucy." Lucy disappeared away from the dying fire. _I guess I should get to sleep too. It's going to be a long day tomorrow._

------------------------------------

I really hated sleeping out in the woods. Bugs ate you, you wake up too early and can't go back to sleep, and much worse: Eustace the dragon… SNORES! No offence, but I don't know how the others could stand it.

Maybe it was because Eustace proved more of an asset with the work on repairing the _Dawn Treader_. I was fastened to a rope and helping to repaint the side of the ship when Eustace flew over with a giant pine tree.

Drinian and the other men set to work on it, chopping of limbs and branches and sanding it out to a nice looking mast.

When it was lunch time, Eustace brought a wild pig that we roasted. I've had roasted pig before, but this was more delicious than any pig I've tried in the past.

"Thank you Eustace," I tried to say, but Eustace was over by himself with his own raw pig. His back was facing us so we couldn't see him eating. I did feel sorry for him. For him, being a dragon must feel like the loneliest thing in the world.

"Doesn't Eustace want to sit with us?" Risa asked.

Caspian shook his head. "No, leave him be."

Risa shrugged it off, but I knew that look in her eye. She was going to do something spontaneously unique… great.

* * *

Risa: I _AM_ spontaneously unique. Everything I do involves those words.

Me: Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N:

Me: Sooooooooooooooooooo...this chapter is REALLY short because...well...I blame band camp.

Jade: You always blame band camp

Me: Your point is? ANYwho, here's chapter eight!

Jade: Don't you think they know that already? They CAN count

Me: Since when?

Jade: Don't insult the readers: they have a brain.

Me: We are actually going to address that misconseption in this chapter...

Jade: Then get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 8

Weeeeee, Oxymorons, Octo's, Tag and King of the Hill

You know how Caspian told me to leave Eustace alone? Next thing you know…

"Weeeeeeeeeee," Well, I tried to scream that, but you know how you can't talk right when your head is stuck out of the car window? That's how I sounded. I held out my arms, the wind blowing my short hair away from my face. Eustace's wings pounded on either side of me, absolutely huge. My knees clenched onto his back as you would a horse. Eustace started to bank and I held onto him with my hands.

With my face downward, away from the wind, it was easier to breath and I could finally put out coherent words. "This…is…awesome!" I started giggling like a madman. For a second, Eustace swung his dragon head around and gave me a look. Why is it always the look?

As I'm sure Jade has informed you, I love the air. I want to fly. I've tried. It hurt. All my life, I've dreamed of joining the air force. Ask my kindergarten teacher, she'll tell you that I tried jumping off playground equipment more than once. I have a problem, though: glasses. You need to be able to SEE when flying a plane. Being half-blind has its difficulties. And I couldn't bomb people, so, dream gone.

Yet this, the air on my face, is about a thousand times better than flying in a plane.

We flew over a lake and I felt Eustace's wince. I patted his back, sympathetic. I've tried to tell him that he's living my dream at the moment, but he didn't believe me. They NEVER believe me.

I flew on my previous enemy, who was now my friend because, number one, he was a dragon; number two, he couldn't actually talk. Makes him a whole lot easier to deal with. Right now, it was only me. The others were tired from fixing up the ship and all that and, of course, trying to figure out how to bring our dragon friend along. Plus, they were just tired of me. Which I was used to; people took me in small doses.

Sighing, I let Eustace, who really had to be exhausted, head towards the beach land. He'd been flying all day and flying wasn't exactly an easy task. As soon as he touched the ground and balanced himself, I jumped down. Without really thinking about it, I walked towards his head grinning like the psycho I am.

"Thanks, Eustace," I patted his nose, "that was great!" I looked at the sand, scuffing my feet. "I would give a lot to be in your position." Before he could shake his big head, I held up my hands in surrender, a smirk on my face, "I know, I know; 'yeah right.'"

Eustace nodded, a lonely look in his eyes. I rested my hand on his nose, staying silent. Reepicheep soon came up with Jaden behind him, whom, by the way, was yawning. Because I love Reep so much (and Jade was kind of stalking me *cough*), I lifted my other hand and waved.

"How was it?" Jade asked.

"You actually have to ask?" I said, my eyebrows raised. She grinned, knowing me all-too-well. Then I tilted my chin upwards as a breeze ran through, smelling of salt, looking at the sky. For a few moments, I was lost in the sight of the endless sky. Yes, I have that problem in marching band too. I've gotten yelled at a lot. Sigh.

"You were out for quite a long time, Lady Risa," Reepicheep commented. I nodded.

"I kind of lost track of time. It was only because I was nearly blinded by the setting sun that I finally let Eustace land. I kinda feel bad for making him so exhausted." Then I yawned too.

"That's it squ—" Jade stopped, looking at the Mouse, "Risa, you need your sleep."

"Aww, but I is not tired!" I insisted, and then yawned. Darn it—plan foiled.

"Lady Risa, you must rest up before we leave," Reepicheep insisted, giving me another look. I really gotta learn how to make those looks. It really isn't fair that they can use it on me, but I can't use it on them.

So I went. I mean, a Mouse told me to go to sleep, who could resist that?

Well then my insomnia kicked in. Sure I was exhausted, but insomnia doesn't care about trivial things like that. So I went outside to get some air. I looked up and was compactly stunned. The stars were dazzling…okay…bad word…gives me bad memories stupid Dusk (Shift+F7). Anyway, I think you get my point. You could see them so easily because there was no moon tonight, and the ocean looked so cool, all dark and mysterious. Okay, I admit it, I'm obsessed. But night has always been my favorite. Not because it's dark, but because of the light that shines through. I'm _sure_ that makes sense, but it does to me.

This move, going outside, was actually a good move because I saw what I'd been waiting to see since we first got into Narnia. A lion that was bathed in the moonlight that wasn't supposed to be there. I swear that I was happier in that moment than I could ever be, as I have been only about three times in my life. Running, I woke of Jaden (who was NOT happy) and told her who'd I just seen. Then she didn't exactly mind that I'd just woken her up.

We followed the large paw prints and I tried not to giggle with pure happiness. Eustace had already finished with his bath and all that when we'd arrived and walked right past us. Aslan was no longer there and I felt like crying. It only took a single look at Jade to know she felt the same way I did. Then I heard a soft breath and smelled the sweetest smell that could ever be smelled.

Both of us whipped around and were staring into the loving face of a ferocious lion…that makes sense, right? (I blame oxymorons) For long moments, were frozen in shock. Before we could actually react, he'd disappeared right before our eyes. We were both extremely sad again, but knew that we were lucky to have seen him at all. Then we heard Caspian's horn and went back to camp.

Everyone was extremely excited that Eustace was un-dragonfied. Me, I was happy for him but not exactly 'excited.' Then he told the story about how he became a dragon in the first place and I sort of tuned out. I actually saw it happen, so I didn't need to hear it from someone who wasn't a dragon. Okay, okay; so I was pouting. I wouldn't be flying anytime soon, and that depressed me. Like I said, I really was happy for Eustace but still…we're talking about _flying_ here.

Then everyone started wondering what had happened to Lord Octavious…or Octopus or something like that. So, naturally, I decided to get out of my pouting mode (I never could stay in one mode for long) and give my suggestion.

"I think that Lord…er…Octagon…um…October…whatever his name is…was…" at this point, Jaden and Lucy were concealing laughter and I was all red with frustration. "ARG! My brain feels like it's going to explode!"

"What brain?" Jaden muttered, coughing to stop herself from laughing.

"I have a brain, Jade. That doesn't necessarily mean I use it!" I sighed and tried to compose myself. THAT worked out well.

"Anyway, what's-his-face—"

"Lord Octesian?" Edmund corrected, almost laughing himself. He probably would have if not for that I'm-one-of-the-ancient-kings-and-must-act-like-it complex. Not that I hold that against him because he's pretty cool. And Jaden is absolutely _infatuated_ with him. *giggles*. Except she won't actually do anything about that because the whole, I'm-not-from-your-time-or-world-so-we-can-only-be-friends thing. And she won't ask guys out-they have to ask her. Which I actually agree with, by the way.

"Yeah, him. Well, I think that he…crap! I lost it." Jaden laughed at me, not with me, but AT me, Lucy giggled softly so she didn't hurt my feelings and the rest of the men, besides Reepicheep, did that coughing thing to cover up their own laughter. None of this really fazed me; it just reminded me of all the times in band camp that my section was being mean to me. Oh, the memories.

Then there was that whole dramatic throwing the shiny thing into the air. It took me a LONG time to get my eyes to normal size and for Jaden to get me on the ship, which…er…who…her…um…ANYway, the ship looked a lot better.

We sailed to that one island that we could see from Eustace-turned-dragon's back. There were rabbits and goats that I ended up chasing. The rabbits were REALLY good at Tag, because I couldn't actually catch them (I still say they cheated) but the goats seemed to want to play King of the Hill. Can you say, "Ouch?"

Then we found out that some people used to live there but their houses had burned down. At that moment, I wished I was like Bones (a forensic anthropologist) so I could tell how long the bones we'd found had been there. No such luck. Then we found Reep's coracle. Then we left. I said goodbye to Jeremy, Henry, and Wendy (my three favorite goats) and we left. Kind of anticlimactic, now that you think about it.

* * *

A.N.

Me: I just realized that all those Octo's are in the eigth chapter! Ha!

Jade: I'm sure you somehow planned this

Me: I'm too exhausted to plan, so it was just a really cool coincidence.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews. Especially VampiresWizardsCentaursOhMy. Not that we're singling out favorites… but they have been the most faithfull reviewer. You are awarded with a plate of cookies.

Risa: Yay! Cookies!

Me: None for you Risa.

Risa: Well… what if they share 'em?

Me: That's between VWCOM and you. I don't care if the cookies are shared.

Risa: : P

Me: Well, we'll get back to the chapter. And it's a long chapter too… so there is no excuse not to review.

Risa: How does that make sense?

Me: I don't know!

Risa: Work the other side of the street!

Me: I'm not tying to be random!

Risa: Su-ure.

Me: I'm not! No more of this! Read please!

Chapter 9

Long days, Sea Serpents, Deadly Waters, and Amnesia (splendid)

Who knew that sailing could be so boring? Five days. No land in sight. What's worse… Risa was losing it.

"Hi Jade! Wanna do something? How 'bout jumping jacks? Nope too much work. Cookies! Love cookies!"

ADOS, why must you torture me? What else could go wrong? Suddenly there was a thunder crack and a flash of lightning as a dark grey cloud loomed over us. Rain started pelting the surface of the deck.

"I just had to ask," I said glumly and walked slowly down below deck. Risa skipped behind me into Edmund and Eustace's cabin where they were playing chess.

"How did you do that?" Eustace asked in disbelief as Reepicheep called checkmate.

"You left your queen wide open and trapped your king," he said simply.

"I don't want to play any more. That's twice you've beaten me," Eustace huffed and laid down in his bed.

"Relapse?" I asked. Lucy nodded slowly and began helping Reepicheep put the chess set away when Risa took Eustace's seat.

"I want to play!"

"Okay."

"Be careful Reep, she's dangerous at chess," I warned.

"You just hate it because I can beat you."

Yes she can beat me. Risa is much better at strategy games than I am. She still hasn't forgiven me for losing a two on two game of Risk against our friends. I decided to attack a heavily fortified Japan and… well it wasn't pretty.

"Whatever," I muttered and sat down to watch the game. Lucy was studying their moves carefully on the other side.

Eustace started to complain about every little irritating detail when Edmund leaned over to me. "I wish we had gone to America with our sister, Susan."

"But you wouldn't have come back into Narnia and had such a great adventure."

"True, but I do think that if Eustace doesn't shut up, I'm going to hang him by the crows nest."

I laughed and looked at poor Eustace. He wasn't looking the best for someone who was supposed to be going down the straight and narrow. I hoped the seasickness wasn't getting back at him. We didn't need breakfast all over the floor.

"Hullo, I do believe it's stopping. And what's _that_?" Lucy started talking from the window.

Risa set down her rook and we all tumbled up to the poop deck. The rain had stopped, but it was really awkward in an eerie sort of way. There was a line of lumps heading towards us. Oh… this wasn't going to be good.

"But they can't be rocks because they weren't there five minutes ago," said Drinian.

"And one's just disappeared," Lucy pointed out.

"Yes, and there's another one coming up."

"And nearer."

"Hang it! The whole thing is moving this way," said Caspian.

"And moving a great deal quicker than we can sail, Sire. It'll be up with us in a minute," said Drinian.

Aww crap. I forgot about this part of the book. A monstrous green head reared out of the sea. Its mouth was agape and you could see the rows of teeth inside. Just picture a sharks times two or three times worse. It was the great Sea Serpent and it was wrapping its body around the _Dawn Treader_.

"Shoot! Shoot!" the Master bowman shouted. I pulled out my bow (yes it just happened to be there) and aimed for the eyes. Unfortunately the ship shook and my arms jerked upwards, just missing the creature's giant eye.

"Crap!"

Everyone was silent, waiting for the serpent to do something. I really didn't get this part until later. I guess it was just shock that froze us all as the sea serpent loomed over us. Maybe it had magic that no one understood. Who knows, the important thing was that we finally snapped out of it as it went back into the water and started pulling its form tighter around the _Dawn Treader._

It was Eustace who was the first to make a move. He took Caspian's sword and started hacking at the side of the creature. I know this sounds childish and foolish, but I couldn't help watching in amusement. When I read what he did it really sounded brave, but now that I was watching it and knew what was going to happen… it's just funny. I'm sorry, but it was, and even Risa was amused. (Risa A/N: Oh fine, make me look mean.)

(Me: I can't change what's already there.)

(Risa: Did you just insult me?)

(Me: Never mind.)

Reepicheep suddenly shouted as loud as he could, "Don't fight! Push!" Ever eye turned to Reepicheep. Risa and I even looked down at him. It was coming… we both knew it… but hearing it from his mouth…

Anyway, when the rest of the crew saw what he meant when Reep went up and started pushing and the serpents head came back up with its back facing us. The crew went to work and pushed Reepicheep out of the way, who was practically fainting. Lucy propped him up and watched the men go to work.

Risa and I went up and started pushing, but some of the men objected. "They're only getting in the way!"

"Hey, you guys need all the muscle you can get!" I shouted back. Come on 19th amendment, don't fail me now.

It failed and we were ordered to get back while another dozen men took our place as the body got to the poop deck. I walked back to Lucy.

"Lucy, I'll watch Reep. Can you go get an axe please?"

"An axe? What for?"

Suddenly Caspian grunted, "An axe! And still shove!"

Lucy gawked at me for a moment, but then ran below deck and came back with an axe. Just as she came back, there was a crashing noise like a tree that had fallen. The ship rocked and shot forward, leaving behind a sea serpent and a broken stern.

We, the girls, looked back and saw the serpent disappear, but as it did it looked back with an odd satisfaction and nosed around its body as if to find wreckage. So all in all Lucy was right, this little venture with the serpent turned out funnier than I imagined, and I found a creature that was dumber than dirt. An excellent way to close the chapter, but this wasn't over yet.

Now Narnia has a way of making moments exciting for one minute and then becoming duller than dirt the next. Right when you think the monotony won't end, something else happens to stir things up again.

At first it was five days of nothing, and then we get attacked by a sea serpent. Another three days go by of nothing but sea and sky when we finally reach land.

*Chorus of Hallelujahs*

I came up deck and found everyone sitting around on the poop. Drinian was talking to Caspian while Risa was showing Reep and Lucy a cartwheel. Edmund and Eustace were looking ahead with concerned looks.

I followed their gaze and saw the grey clouds coming towards us. Wait… we were already past the storm and the boring five days of rain. Rain… what happens next with rain… rain… rain… Deathwater Island! Excellent!

A wind was blowing at us from the island and kept us from rowing in. By evening we gave up and steered into a different harbor. One more night and then… eep! We get to see Aslan! Well, maybe. It depends on if we're paying attention at the time. And when I say we, I mean Risa and I. We all know Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, Eustace, and Reepicheep are going to see him.

The next morning the boat was lowered with as many casks that could be carried. The rain clouds kept getting closer, climbing over the mountains that we saw, but didn't realize were there, yesterday.

"Which stream shall we water at, Drinian?" Caspian asked the captain when we were all in the boat. "There seem to be two coming down into the bay."

"It makes little odds, Sire, but I think it's a shorter pull to that on the starboard—the eastern one."

A few raindrops began to fall. Personally, it felt wonderful to feel sprinkling rain again, but the others didn't seem to care for it.

"Here comes the rain," Lucy muttered. As she said it, the rain began to pour harder.

"It should think it does! I say, let's go to the other stream. There are trees there and we'll have some shelter." Big kingly Edmund bothered by a little rain? Tsk. Tsk.

"Yes, let's. No point in getting wetter than we need," Eustace agreed.

I looked back and saw a stony and tired face on Drinian. It kind of reminded me of the cliché scenario where the dad is driving and getting irritated with the children who are yelling, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"They're right Drinian. Why don't you bring her head round and make for the western stream?" Caspian asked.

"As your majesty pleases," Drinian said shortly. I flinched. A lot of my family members had that tone with me and my brother at times, and when that happened… never mind.

Drinian altered course anyways and we watered in the western stream. Caspian insisted that we -- the girls – stay under the nearby trees while they – the guys – filled up the water casks.

When they were done and the rain finally stopped, Caspian, Eustace, The Pevensies, Reepicheep, Risa and I all walked up to the top of a nearby hill. The grass was unexplainably coarse and there was heather everywhere.

The island turned out to be very small, at least smaller than I was expecting. I know C.S. Lewis said that it was probably only twenty acres or something, but when I looked at it, the island was probably our stadium… maybe a little bigger.

"Crazy, you know. Sailing on into that with no idea what we may get to," Eustace said to Lucy. I was right next to him… and no, it was not eavesdropping. **(Risa: Sure.)**

A fresh wind blew in our direction and everything got really cold. "Maybe we should go back down," Risa suggested.

"Don't let's go back the same way. Let's go along a bit and come down by the other stream, the one Drinian wanted to go to."

"Isn't that the stream with the magical poo-" My hand found its place over her mouth, muffling the little bits of information that were about to leak out.

"What was she about to say? Something about magic," Edmund inquired. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"She was just talking about the magical view you can see at the other stream." Edmund gave a I- know-you're-lying-because-I'm-the-just-king-and-am-smarter-than-you-think look. I just shrugged and everyone just ignored Risa's outburst. I pulled her back and gave her a look.

"What?"

"You almost blew it."

"Blew what? Shouldn't they know they're walking towards a water that turns all things magically shiny?"

"No. If you had told them, they wouldn't being going now. And if they don't go, we wouldn't get to see Aslan again."

"… O-oh. I get it now."

I rolled my eyes and walked quickly to try to catch up to the others. In a matter of paces, Risa was already ahead of me (stupid long legs) and after about fifteen minutes our group found a space, above a cliff, that was out of the wind.

We all sat down, but Edmund jumped up again and looked down at his seat. "They go in for sharp stones on this island," he mumbled, searching the heather for the thing he sat on. "Where is the wretched thing… Ah, now I've got it… Hullo! It wasn't a stone after all, it's a sword hilt. No, by jove, it's a whole sword; what the rust has left of it. It must have lain here for ages."

"Narnian too by the look of it," said Caspian. Risa looked at it disappointedly.

"It's not so shiny as I imagined."

"I'm sitting on something too," Lucy piped up. "Something hard." Lucy pulled out of the heather the remains of a mail shirt. We all got on our hands and knees, searching for anything else that remained under the heather.

I felt a few round objects and found that they were Narnian trees and lions. The currency was still beautiful, even though they were worn from age.

"If only we had some vinegar," I muttered and began searching again. All in all we found a helmet, a dagger, and the coins.

"Looks as if this might be all that's left of one of our seven lords," Edmund said slowly.

"Just what I was thinking. I wonder which it was. There's nothing on the dagger to show. And I wonder how he died."

"And how we are going to avenge him," Reepicheep added.

"Look here, there's something very fishy about this. He can't have been killed in a fight," Edmund pointed out.

"Why not?"

I looked at the scene and smirked. "There aren't any bones. If he had died, there would at least be some remains of his body."

"And plus, an enemy might take the armor and leave the body. But whoever heard of a chap who'd won a fight carrying away the body and leaving the armor?"

"Perhaps he was killed by a wild animal," Lucy suggested.

"It would have to be a very smart animal that would take a man's mail-shirt off."

"It could've been a talking animal… but whoever heard of other talking animals out this far besides Reep," said Risa. I blinked. Another one of her just-showed-you-that-I-know-what's-going-on moments. They do exist.

"Perhaps a dragon?" Caspian asked.

"Nothing doing. A dragon couldn't do it. I ought to know," said Eustace.

"Well, let's get away from the place."

"If you like," said Caspian. "I don't think any of this stuff is worth taking anyway."

We started walking down and came to a round opening where the stream came out of the lake. It was hot out now, and really humid from the rain before. That water looked really tempting.

_Remember Jaden… the water is bad. Keep away from the water._

"Hey Jade, there's the statue," Risa called and pointed to the water. We all looked and saw the sparkling figure deep in the water.

"Well," Caspian whistled, "that was worth coming to see! I wonder, can we get it out?"

"We can dive for it, Sire," said Reepicheep.

"No good at all. Not if it's really gold—solid gold—it'll be far too heavy to bring up. And that pool's twelve or fifteen feet deep if it's an inch," said Edmund.

King Edmund the Just, the voice of logic and reason. I can't help but have wondered if he said it because it was smart and logical… or if he was just scared to swim.

"It's a good thing I've brought a spear with me. Let's see what the depth is like. Hold on to my hand, Caspian, while I lean out over the water a bit," said Edmund. He lowered the spear in.

When it was halfway Lucy looked at the water oddly. "I don't believe the statue is gold at all. It's only the light. Your spear looks just the same color."

Edmund let go of the spear and was pulled backwards to the ground. "What happened?" Eustace and Caspian asked.

"I couldn't hold it, it seemed so heavy," Edmund gasped and looked back at the water.

"And there it is at the bottom now," said Caspian.

"And the color is the same like Lucy said," Risa pointed out. I looked at Risa oddly.

"You just acting now, or do you really not know…"

"I'm acting," she whispered and then looked bewildered at the spear and statue in the water.

I looked back and saw Edmund messing with his shoes. Here it comes.

"Get back! Back from the water! All of you!" Edmund shouted. Everyone stepped back and stared at him.

"Look at the toes of my boots," he pointed down.

"They look a bit yellow," Eustace began.

"They're gold. Solid gold! Look at them. Feel them. The leather's pulled away from it already. And they're as heavy as lead."

I frowned at the gold. I didn't much care for what came next.

"By Aslan! You don't mean to say--?"

"Yes I do. That water turns things into gold. It turned the spear into gold, that's why it got so heavy. And it was just lapping against my feet (it's a good thing I wasn't barefoot) and it turned the toe caps into gold. And that poor fellow on the bottom—well, you see."

"So it isn't a statue at all," Lucy said in a low voice. Risa stared at the boots.

"Shiny…"

"ADOS Risa."

"I can't help it," she whined.

"No. The whole thing makes sense now. He was here on a hot day. He undressed on top of the cliff where we were sitting. The clothes have rotted away or been taken by birds to line the nests with; the armor's still there. Then he dived and—"

"Don't. What a horrible thing," Lucy cried.

"And what a narrow shave we've had," Edmund pointed out. He had no clue.

"Narrow indeed. Anyone's finger, foot, whisker, or tail might've slipped into the water at any moment," said Reepicheep.

"All the same, we may as well test it." Now you'd figure that the first two tests, the person and the spear, would've proven that the water was a bad thing. A no no. But nooo, Caspian decided to take some heather and stick it in the water. Why didn't I stop him? I really, really wanted to see Aslan. Even if it meant stomaching their stupid, greedy arguments.

"The king who owned this island would soon be the richest of all kings of the world," Caspian said slowly and his face flushed. Risa glanced over at me nervously. She knew it was coming too. "I claim this island forever as a Narnian possession. It shall be called Goldwater Island. I bind all of you to secrecy. No one must know of this. Not even Drinian—on pain of death, do you hear?"

"Who are you talking to? I'm not subject of yours. If anything it's the other way round. I am one of the four ancient sovereigns of Narnia and you are under allegiance to the High King, my brother," argued Edmund.

"So it has come to that, King Edmund, has it?" Caspian laid a hand on his sword hilt. That's when I snapped.

I stepped in between them and glared at Caspian. "Put your hand back down. You guys are going to fight over something this stupid?" Caspian moved towards Edmund and Edmund backed up, I tripped, I fell, and landed in the water.

From what I remember… I felt my arms go numb… then everything was dark. After a few seconds I saw a shining gold light and then I was next to Risa.

"What were we talking about? Have I been making rather an ass of myself?" Caspian asked. I looked at Risa, who looked just as confused as the rest.

"What just happened?"

She shrugged.

"Sire, this is a place with a curse on it. Let us get back on board at once. And if I might have the honor of naming this island, I should call it Deathwater," said Reepicheep.

"That strikes me as a very good name, Reep, though not that I come to think of it, I don't know why. But the weather seems to be settling and I dare say Drinian would like to be off. What a lot we shall have to tell him."

What could we tell him? We didn't remember anything. This was proven true because the only words spoken when we came back were hello and goodnight.

That night, when we were clear from the island, I sat towards the side of the boat, under the ladder that led to the poop deck. The water looked really nice, and for some reason I really wanted to be alone.

Drinian and Rhince were up on the poop deck and didn't know that I was below them.

"Their Majesties all seemed bewitched when they came aboard," said Drinian. "Something happened to them in that place. The only thing I could get clear was that they think they've found the body of one of these lords we're looking for."

Bewitched was a way to put it. Why couldn't I remember what happened? It's so weird… and yet I felt as though something really bad happened to either Risa or me when we were there.

"You don't say so, Captain. Well, that's three. Only four more. At this rate we might be home soon after the New Year. And a good thing too. My baccy's running a bit low. Good night, Sir."

I looked up and saw Rhince's shadow disappear and then looked back down at the dark water. And I never got to see Aslan…


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.**

Me: don't kill me. I really need to live so I can write 50,000 words, thank you very much.

Jade; That's all you have to say? After more than a month of procrastinating?

Me: What if I said yes?

Jade:…

Me: Fine…I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy sorry it took so long. I blame band camp.

Jade: Band camp has been over for forever, Risa.

Me: Your point is?

Jade:…They've been waiting long enough, just let them read the chapter already.

Risa: Enjoy! You've been waiting for forever for this one!

**Chapter 10:**

**Boredom, marching, the voices in my head, and libraries**

* * *

I don't care what anybody (Eustace) says! The freaking sun was bigger than it was from Narnia! So what, I've never _actually_ been to Narnia. That has nothing to do with the fact that I'm 100% right and he can't do a darn thing about it! No, Jade, I will NOT calm down. Me and calm do not mix; together we blow up the world, which isn't actually a good thing (or so Jaden said).

Okay, so my nerves are up. I'm bored. Boredom does very bad things to me. And I was hungry, though I'm not actually telling anybody this because they'll be all macho-manly-man-men-manly…menness and give me their food. Sorry…Jack…er…CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow moment there: being on a ship for forever really does things to you. Anyway, I didn't want them to insist (Narnians really are convincing when you want the thing [in this case food] anyway) that I eat their food when they did so much work because they WOULDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING!!!!! Grrrrrrr…stupid macho-manly-man-men-manly…menness. Crap. I did it again.

ANYwho, we finally did see an island after a gazzilion years of doing nothing…not even making sea gulls blow up with alcheseltzer. (cough)

On one such night, I couldn't sleep so I went out on deck so I could tire myself out while doing something entirely useless. So I started trying to remember the Soulja Boy dance again. After I fell down for the umpteenth time, I decided to just stay there. I looked up at the vast sky sprinkled with stars. Being me, I automatically started looking for the big dipper. Believe it or not; I found it. That and the little dipper. How this happened, I have absolutely no idea, but it did. This I swear.

"Risa," I heard Jade moan, "What are you doing?"

"Look, Jade! There's the big di—" the constellation disappeared and I pouted, glaring at the stars. "Why must everyone mess with my head? Those stars didn't even know me and they were…grrrrrr.

"What is it?"

"Nevermind. The stars moved."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"No! Seriously!"

"Shut up and go back to bed." Jaden said, shaking her head. I sighed and stood up. She led me back to the cabin and I looked at the sky, shaking my finger as if scolding a naughty child.

"You're funny fellas, aren't you?" The stars seemed to wink as one, laughing at me.

"What'd you say, Risa?"

"Nothin'."

The next day, we saw a low land between us and the sun. I started singing the Hallelujah chorus. Jade hit me on the head. _So_ nice.

We finally made harbor and I tried running on the land but that didn't work out very well, as I fell over like I did at the band-camp survivors party after I spun around about three hundred times. Did you know trees really are solid and they don't appreciate you running into them? I do now.

"Jaden…" I said, fear suddenly in my eyes as I gazed on the island.

"What is it now?" My dear friend said in the most patient, polite way she possibly could. Coughyeahrightcoughcough.

"That grass makes me want to…to…"

"Spit it out!"

"March."

It was true. The grass looked like a football field with no yard lines, like the field we used my freshman year before we got our epic stadium. I started to march on it and it felt like one of those really cool fields that are almost as good at the turf stadium because it's so well cared for.

"Risa. Get. A. Life."

"I can't stop marching! It burns! Make it stop, Jaden, make it stop!" She didn't. Instead, she laughed. The jerk laughed. Some friend she is! She let me march until I got onto a tree-lined path where I collapsed into a sobbing heap.

Well, then the jerk-that-I-call-my-friend said something about snikerdoodles and I jumped up, only to realize that she is beyond a jerk. She's a manipulative jerk.

After my little episode that the rest of the people somehow ignored (it gets way less interesting when people get used to me), we headed down the path. It wasn't long until I noticed that Lucy had fallen behind. No one else did. Some knights in shining armor they are. Don't even notice when a queen goes missing, an adorable queen with beautiful blonde hair, nonetheless.

"Jade can I—"

"No."

"But I want to go with—"

"No."

"Awww"

"I said, 'No,'" Jade cut me off yet again and I pouted. It wasn't fair that Lucy got to do everything cool. It's always the youngest sibling that gets favored. I stopped pouting when I saw a squirrel run up a tree. I tried to follow it but that didn't work out well at all. Why does nothing work out with me? It isn't fair, I tell you, it isn't fair!

So we kept walking for a long while when I saw a pump going up and down. Caspian said something or another about magic an Eustace about machinery, but I merely squealed like a piglet. And ran up the pump. It stopped going up and down and I started talking to, what I knew, was an invisible person.

"How are you today?"

"Uh…um…" said a female voice.

"You sound a lot like my friend Miranda."

"Stop talking to yourself, Risa."

"I'm not, it's—"

Just then, Lucy came running up and told us about the invisible people. Jaden glared at me and I giggled maniacally. Again with the glaring.

They had that conversation about the invisible enemies and I seriously tuned out as I tried to figure out where my new invisible friend was. I heard the word 'sword' and I snapped back to attention.

"What's this about swords?"

"That's why you have to start paying attention, Risa." Jaden said smugly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

I laughed at that and I got some weird looks. Probably because they had no idea what was going on and I did.

After a lot of random comments that were immediately deemed useless, Reep said this epic speech: "Your Majesties all, and Ladies Risa and Jaden, it is folly to think of avoiding an invisible enemy by amount of creeping and skulking. If these creatures mean to battle, be sure they will succeed. And whatever comes of it I'd sooner meet them face to face than be caught by the tail."

"I really think Reep is in the right this time," said Edmund.

"Besides," I cut in, and Jaden looked like she wanted to slap her hand over my mouth yet again, "Aslan will be with us, whether we see him or not."

Everybody nodded so I didn't have hear any useless information. I hate useless information. Take Algebra two for example. I'm never going to factor ever again in my entire life; so why must they insist that I learn it? I hate math. Just in general. I told my math teacher that; it worked out _extremely _well. Note to self: sarcasm makes the world go around. That and energy drinks, duck tape, and Dunkin Donuts (which America runs on)

So we shook hands. Why, who freaking knows? Apparently it was a form of saying goodbye in case we died. Some faith they had. Heck, they even gave me a sword. That shows for desperation. Giving me a shiny sharp object.

When we got to the beach, and as soon as we stepped on the sand, a voice cried out. My reaction wasn't the best. I dropped down into the fetal position, screaming, "No! They're back, the voices are back!" I did that in Walmart once. They didn't appreciate it very much. It wasn't my fault that the announcements caught me after I had a bunch of candy!

"No further, masters, no further now," the voice said. "We've got to talk with you first. There's fifty of us and more here with weapons in our fists." That cheered us up bunches, as you can imagine.

"I do not see these fifty warriors," Reepicheep, though I adore him, is incredibly good at stating the obvious. One of the reasons we get along very well.

"That's right, that's right," said Chief-voice-out-of-nowhere. "You don't see us. And why not? Because we're invisible."

Okay, so everyone in Narnia is very good at stating the _very_ obvious. The other voices encouraged him and it got fairly annoying. Why is everyone reminding me of myself and Miranda merged together? Our annoyingness combined is beyond the lot of mortals, so it isn't safe that it's more than just us two annoying people.

"Be quiet, Reep," said my future husband, "You invisible people, what do you want with us? And what have we done to earn your enmity?"

"We want something that little girl can do for us," At this, Jaden, Edmund, and I moved instinctively closer to Lucy. The other voices were incredibly agreeable.

"Little girl!" Reepicheep's voice rang out, "The Lady is a queen!"

"What he said!" I chimed in, feeling very much like an invisible person.

"We don't know about queens, but we want something she can do."

"Men, they always want something out us women. Just because we're smarter, faster, and smarter…" I said, making Lucy giggle before she started talking.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"And if it is anything against her Majesty's honor or safety," Reep said, with my fierce glares (trying to glare at the air is hard…especially for one plagued with A.D.D.) "you will wonder how many we can kill before we die"

"Well, it's a long story…"

That's when I tuned out. Why? Writing a page worth of endless dialogue makes my hand cramp up. I need my hands for NaNoWriMo…which is going to kill me. I swear. November is the month of insanity, it is now official.

Now, turn the page of the _Dawn Treader_ and you shall be where we are.

"But…what's all this got to do with us? I don't understand."

"Why, bless me, if I haven't gone and left it out the whole point," The other voices agreed.

You see why I skipped a page? A monologue that didn't have a point. Mine at least have points, not exactly good ones, but points.

"Well, I needn't go over the whole story again,"

As Caspian and Edmund decided to say something all-polite-like, I decided to say something very _un_polite-like. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed it, clawing at my ears. That's very difficult to do that with a sword in your hand.

"Well, then, to put it in a nutshell…"

You could not put his words in a nutshell. They wouldn't fit in Canada, much less a nutshell.

"I don't see all your weapons, are they invisible too?" Reepicheep asked. There was a whistle and a spear decided to plant itself in a tree. This would have been fine if the tree WASN'T NEXT TO MY HEAD! I screamed. Loudly.

"That's quite a voice you have there, young miss," Mr. Voice-that-wouldn't-shut-up said.

"That's true, Chief, no voice like hers!"

"Stop throwing spears!" I screamed. Jaden snickered at my pain. They always snicker at my pain! Especially when I sound like a frog. But that is another tale. One which is too painful or me to delve into.

"That spear came from my hand, they become visible when they leave us." The Chief again. He reminds me of my econ. teacher; he likes the sound of his own voice.

"But why do you want _me_ to do this? Why can't one of your own people? Haven't you got any girls?" Lucy asked.

"We dursen't, we dursen't." Just for the record, this is not a word. Thank you for your concern, "We're not going upstairs again."

"In other words," said Caspian, "you are asking this lady to face some danger which you daren't ask your own sisters and daughters to face?"

At this point, I was convinced that the voices were my younger siblings. The voices heard my thoughts (…okay…so they didn't…it's a figure of speech, people!) and agreed with them. I knew it.

"Well of all the outrageous—" Edmund started, getting all protective big brother on everyone. It was really sweet, but I just wanted to see soup jump around, so I was impatient.

"Would I have to go upstairs at night, or would it do in the daylight?"

"Daylight, daylight." I said, turning around, "Let's eat!" The-one-who-claims-to-be-my-best-friend hit me on the head. Can you say brain damage?

The chief affirmed this, and then the other voices affirmed his little point.

"All right, I'll do it."

"Guys, if you object, I swear I'll shatter your ear drums. Jaden and I are going with her anyway."

"We are?" Jaden asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Jaden, we are. I'm sure —I mean -turn-things-into-ugly-creatures-so-they-then-decide-to-become-invisible-and-then-get-tire-of-it-and-throw-spears-at-me probably has a very big library."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Besides, it's to save my own life as well as yours. I don't want to be shish kebabed by invisible swords any more than anyone else."

"Risa, did you have any part in what she just said?" Jaden demanded. I scuffed my feet innocently.

"Maaaaaaaaaybe." My head hurt a few moments afterward, and I think Jaden's hand did too.

"Her Majesty is in the right," Reepicheep put in, "If we had any assurance of saving _her_ (and the Ladies Jaden and Risa) by battle, our duty would be very plain. It appears to me that we have none. And the service they ask of her is in no way contrary to her Majesty's honor, but a noble and heroic act. If the Queen's heart moves her to risk the magician, I will not speak against it."

You know those children that feed you candy on Halloween, adorable beyond compare? You know how you just want to stuff them in your candy bag and run off with them? That's how I was looking at Reep right now. Such words spoken by such a cute mouse…it was almost too much for me to handle.

"Risa, no."

"But—"

"No." By now, everyone was used to Jaden telling me no, knowing it was probably for the good of all Narnia dwellers and beyond! *cough* (Think Buzz Lightyear)

So we went back to the house.

Now for the fun.

Did you know soup can get sticky? I do. Why? It's all over me. Except for my shoes, I haven't worn those since the sheep island. What was that called? I'll rename it Sheepy.

Though, I must say, imitating them was fun. Especially when I 'accidentally' dumped stuff all over Jaden. She _loved_ that.

In the morning, we went to (duh duh duuuuuuuuuuh) the stairs of doom, despair, and other unmentionables. Just for the record, we hired a professional narrator. He won't be narrating for quite sometime as he is speaking with his psychiatrist at the moment.

Lucy went up without looking back. I did. I waved. No one waved back. Party poopers.

So, I really do wish the hallway had scared me. No one has managed to actually scare me for years, even when I want to be scared. Lucy was really jumpy even though the hallway was filled with a spectacular light that made my eyes cross. She kept muttering to herself, which reminded me of me. And when Kylie sleep talks…

Without anything really eventful happening, (in my head at least…the mirror mask was, in my mind, absolutely adorable) we got to the seventh door on the left.

The room would have been _my_ room. It was stuffed full of books with three huge windows that let in the beautiful light of Narnia; made by a sun that really was bigger from the actual country of Narnia. I completely ignored the magical book and started browsing. Jaden stood over Lucy's shoulder though. I was lost in the books I was looking in.

Okay, just to let you know, I spend hours just looking through books. I was nearly kicked out of a library once because I was squealing with delight over a particularly good book. It's a good thing librarians love me to death.

ANYwho, I was reading a story by someone with the name Beaver. The grammar in it sucked, but it amused me greatly. It was a retelling of a story that we all know in love…which is actually a retelling of a different story we all know and love.

Suddenly, I saw some spindly gold writing and, it being shiny, I ran over to it after lovingly placing the other book back. Then I read the title.

"JADE!" I yelled. She sighed, a strange, worried look on her face and walked over.

"What is it now?"

"Look at this book!"

What was the title, you ask?

The Holy Bible.

No, seriously. The Bible was in the magicians library. How cool is that?!?!

"Holy—" Jade started.

"Bible, I know, Jade, I can read just fine."

"I was just about to say, 'Holy. Freaking. Crap.' until you totally ruined it."

"Whatever." We flipped it open. It was probably the most beautiful Bible you could ever see, or ever will see if you happen to stumble into Narnia. I am unable to concentrate on something for more than two seconds, so I looked up and gasped again.

"What now?"

I pulled off a copy of the very book we'd stumbled into. Except we were actually in it. Pictures of our adventures that were so lifelike, I once again felt the pain of getting smacked in the head. It wasn't pretty, but in the next page, we were all laughing. Those were wonderful pictures. If you could ever paint a laugh, like really paint it, those would be it. I didn't want to look away.

"We should probably check on Lucy," Jaden said, nodding her head towards the little queen. I didn't put down the book. Both of us started reading over her shoulder. We'd made it just in time to read the story. I mean _the_ story. A cup. A sword. A tree. A hill.

The story really did want to make your heart break and fill up all at the same time. And that story stirred my heart, and by looking at Jaden I saw it did the same thing to hers. We knew that story. We were part of it. Which made me giddy with excitement.

Then Lucy ruined it all by finding the thing we were looking for. Okay, actually, not ruined, more like spoiled and then it turned out to taste like cake. That makes no sense whatsoever, but you should get me drift. (that was intended)

Soft footfalls sounded behind us and I spun around. A little too much, because I ended up having to do it again. All of our faces lit up. I squealed like a child and ran to him. To you know who: the best thing in the universe in solid form. My knees were weak but I still turned into a toddler that found out her dad really was superman. He purred. Yes, I dare think it. Aslan was purring because he loved us, which was practically the best reason to live ever invented.

I was grinning like an idiot and staring into his face, hugging him. I didn't even think of turning to see Jaden's reaction. I didn't want to ever look away.

"Oh, Aslan, it was kind of you to come." Lucy said, I nodded even though I knew he had been there the entire time.

"I have been here all the time, but you have just made me visible."

"Aslan! Don't make fun of me. As if anything _I_ could do would make _you_ visible."

"It did. Do you think I wouldn't obey my own rules?"

Let me tell you that his voice was the bomb. It hit you like one but it warmed you from the inside out, nearly making you explode with joy.

So, Lucy was scolded, and I felt for her. It would be terrible to be scolded by Aslan. Terrifying, too.

And then he wanted to introduce us to someone. Who was I to deny him? If Aslan wanted to introduce someone, I would jump on this said person. Why?

Find out in the next chapter of…whatever this has turned into…

* * *

Was it worth waiting for? I dearly hope so. My hands nearly fell off while writing nearly two thousend words in one sitting...which could have gone towards NaNoWriMo but I decided to finally write this instead.

Have fun reviewing! That is, if you do, if you don't we'll understand but we may cry ourselves to sleep.

Jade: That is called blackmail

Risa: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So… yeah… I finally got the last chapter so I could work on this

Risa: Nano-Wri-mo

Me: Excuses, excuses.

Risa: You try writing 50,000 words in one month. And I didn't make the quota.

Me: Such advanced words.

Risa: So what happened with this chapter? I thought it was supposed to be the eth—

Me: DON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE! I couldn't fit it in this chapter. It will come later.

Risa: Right…

Me: **sigh** On with the chapter.

**Chapter 11**

**Magicians, Magic Dinners, Mushroom Feet, and Manly-ness (or Mousiness)**

We followed Aslan out into the passage where an old man was coming towards us. He had messy white hair and a beard, he was barefooted, dressed in a scarlet robe, crowned with oak leaves on his gray brow, and leaning on a carved staff. Duh it was Coriakin, but who was I to ruin the story.

Risa on the other hand…

"Hey, it's the mag-" This routine of my hand flying over her mouth was getting old. If only she could learn to keep it shut. Sigh. Unfortunately Risa was learning new ways of randomness. Amazingly, she guessed the old man was the person Aslan wanted to introduce and jumped at him.

"Hi! You must be Aslan's friend, my name is Risa." My hand met my forehead in a loud ((SLAP))

After shaking Risa off, the magician bowed low in front of Aslan. "Welcome, Sir, to the least of your houses."

"Do you grow weary, Coriakin, of ruling such foolish subjects as I have given you here?" Called it!

"No," Coriakin said, "they are very stupid but there is no real harm in them. I begin to grow rather fond of the creatures. Sometimes, perhaps, I am a little impatient, waiting for the day when they can be governed by the wisdom instead of this rough magic."

"All in good time, Coriakin," said Aslan.

"Yes, all in very good time, Sir. Do you intend to show yourself to them?"

"Nay," said Aslan with a little growl. I've only been near Aslan for maybe twenty minutes, but Lucy thought it was a laugh in the book, and true it did sound like a low, warm laugh. All I can say is that it was music to the ears and I shivered. "I should frighten them out of their senses. Many stars will grow old and come to take their rest in islands before your people are ripe for that. And today before sunset I must visit Trumpkin the Dwarf where he sits in the castle of Cair Paravel counting the days till his master Caspian comes home." He then turned his big golden eyes to us. "I will tell him all your story, Daughters of Eve. Do not look so sad. We shall meet soon again."

"Please, Aslan, what do you call soon?" Lucy asked.

"I call all times soon," he said and then he vanished away, leaving us alone with the magician. And just when I had so many questions to ask him. Looking at Risa's face, she also was upset that he left.

"Gone, and you and I quite crestfallen. It's always like that, you can't keep him; it's not as if he were a _tame _lion." Ah, the famous words of Narnia. It was awesome actually hearing them used. "And how did you enjoy my book?" Coriakin asked.

"Parts of it very much indeed," Lucy answered.

"The stuff I saw in it wasn't that great-"

"It is a book with both good and terrible spells in it."

"But you have a Bible in your library! Since when?" Risa asked excitedly. Lucy looked at the magician oddly, she of course knew what a Bible was.

"I pick up many books over time. Is it such a surprise?"

Actually it wasn't now. Yeah it was a shock to see the Bible here, but it _is_ Narnia. According to C.S. Lewis, a lot of impossible things decide to happen.

"Did you know we were there all the time?" Lucy asked.

"Well, of course I knew when I let the Duffers make themselves invisible that you would be coming along presently to take the spell off. I wasn't quite sure of the exact day. And I wasn't especially on the watch this morning. You see they had made me invisible too and being invisible always makes me so sleepy. Heigh-ho—there I'm yawning again. Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled. Crap, curse my dead metabolism… if that makes any sense.

"Well, perhaps I am a little. I've no idea what time it is," said Lucy.

"I'm starving," Risa blurted out.

The magician chuckled. "Come, all times may be soon to Aslan, but in my home all hungry times are one o'clock."

He led us a little way down the passage and opened a door to a room full of sunlight and flowers. 60's Flower-Power didn't stand a chance against the magician's dining room.

Now the table was bare when we came in, but with one word from Coriakin the tablecloth, silverware, plates, cups, and food appeared. On Lucy's plate was an omelet, cold lamb, green peas, some sort of strawberry ice cream, and a yellow drink that looked a lot like lemonade and a cup of hot chocolate.

Risa's was cheese pizza, chocolate chip cookies and sierra mist to drink

On my plate was a serving of chicken broccoli bake, cucumbers, and chocolate chip cookies with sprite to drink.

"I hope that is what you would like," he said, pointing to the food. "I have tried to give you food more like the food of your own land than perhaps you have had lately." Yeah, it was just like home.

"It's lovely," said Lucy.

"Awesome!"

"Epic!" We all dug in, savoring every bite. Looking over at the magician, he only had wine and bread. How the Duffers ever thought he was terrible was beyond me because soon we were all talking like old friends.

"When will the spell work?" asked Lucy. "Will the Duffers be visible again at once?"

"Oh yes, they're visible now. But they're probably all asleep still; they always take a rest in the middle of the day."

"And now that they're visible, are you going to let them off being ugly? Will you make them as they were before?" she asked. Sorry, the cookies were really good, so Risa and I just listened. Yes, Risa was quiet. It's a miracle.

"Well, that's a rather delicate question. You see, it's only they who think they were so nice to look at before. They say they've been uglified, but that isn't what I called it. Many people might say the change was for the better."

"They're that conceited?" I asked.

"They are. Or at least the Chief Duffer is, and he's taught all the rest to be. They always believe every word he says."

"Pushovers," I muttered.

"Duh," Risa answered.

"We'd noticed that," said Lucy.

"Yes—we'd get on better without him, in a way. Of course I could turn him into something else, or even put a spell on him which would make them not believe a word he said. But I don't like to do that. It's better for them to admire him than to admire nobody."

"They don't admire you?" Risa asked.

"Oh not me. They wouldn't admire me."

"What was it you uglified them for—I mean, what they call uglified?" Lucy asked.

"Well, they wouldn't do what they were told…" The magician went into the story of how they tried to do things the hard way like taking all the milk out of a shed when the cat snuck in, or getting water from a well far away when a stream ran by the garden.

"They are so stupid!" Risa busted into giggles. The magician sighed.

"You wouldn't believe the troubles I've had with them. But I see you've finished. Let's go and look at the Duffers now they can be looked at."

We were led into another room. The house was really big. This room looked more like a lab with carpet. It had a bunch of instruments, the scientific kind, like Orreries and Chronoscopes. Yeah it was weird, and they were shiny. Risa's finger started moving towards one. Why doesn't she learn?

I slapped her finger, not hard and intent on doing damage, but just enough to make her pull it back and suck on it.

"Oweeeeee! That hurt!" she said in that high, baby-like, squeaky, voice she likes to use when she's either joking or trying to make her friends feel guilty.

"Sorry, reflex," I answered. She was fine.

"You're so abusive to your friends Jade!" It's Jaden. How many times do I need to explain it! Jay-den (dictionary pronunciation).

"Come and see," said the magician, pointing out a window. "There. There are your Duffers."

"I don't see anybody. What are all those mushroom things?"

"Eww! Mushrooms are so gross!" True, I mean why would someone want to eat fungus? It's like eating athlete's foot. (**Warning, these are the objections of two certainly disturbed teenagers. For those who like mushrooms, they mean no offense.**)

(Me: Risa! Did you create that big voice?)

(Risa: The big voice in the sky?)

(Me: Yes.)

(Risa: Nope.)

(Me: Oh… um… okay on with the story.)

So we stared at the "mushrooms" for a little bit when the clock struck three. Instantly they turned upside down to reveal the Duffers. They had a thick stalk for a leg and a really big foot that looked like a mushroom top.

We all burst out laughing. "Oh the funnies! The funnies!"

"That is freaking hilarious!"

"Oh… my… gosh…!!!!"

"Did you make them like that?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes. I made the Duffers into Monopods. But watch."

The show continued because instead of walking, the Monopods had to jump. And they were great at it. I would guess that if they were challenged to hopscotch and jump rope, they'd pwn.

"Hey lads! We're visible again!" they called to each other as they jumped.

"Visible we are," one of them said with a tasseled red cap. He was the chief Monopod. "And what I say is, when chaps are visible, why, they can see one another."

"Ah, there it is, Chief. There's the point. No one's got a clearer head than you. You couldn't have made it plainer."

"She caught the old man napping, that little girl did. We've beaten him this time," said the Chief.

"Just what we were going to say ourselves. You're going stronger than ever today, Chief. Keep it up, keep it up."

"But do they dare talk about you like that? They seemed to be so afraid of you yesterday. Don't they know you might be listening?" Lucy asked.

"That's one of the funny things about the Duffers. One minute they talk as if I ran everything and overheard everything and was extremely dangerous. The next moment they think they can take me in by tricks that a baby would see through—bless them."

"Wow…"

"Do you have to turn them back into Duffers?" Risa asked.

"Oh, I do hope it wouldn't be unkind to leave them as they are. Do they really mind very much? They seem pretty happy," said Lucy.

"Look at that one jump!" I pointed out as one jumped over the stream and back in the same leap. What? You can believe in a magic wardrobe but not that jump?

"What were they like before?" Lucy asked.

"Common little dwarfs. Nothing like so nice as the sort you have in Narnia," Coriakin answered.

"It would be a pity to change them back. They're so funny: and they're rather nice. Do you think it would make any difference if I told them that?"

"That would be wonderful Lucy," I said. Not a chance, not to seem rude.

"I'm sure it would—if you could get it into their heads." See note above.

"And if that doesn't work… we can always sick Reepicheep on them," said Risa. I elbowed her in the side. "… or we can help you talk to them."

Lucy giggled. "Will you come with us and try?"

"No, no. You'll get on far better without me."

"Thanks awfully for the lunch." Lucy then turned and ran out of the room and downstairs.

"Thank you."

"The food was great." We hurriedly got out of the room and caught up with Lucy. She was looking up at Edmund while the others looked at us with anxious faces.

"—and I've seen him—Aslan!" Then she was gone outside.

"Dude she's fast!" I panted. Sorry, I'm out of shape.

"She saw Aslan?" Caspian asked.

"We all did," said Risa.

"And the magician…" Edmund started.

"He's really nice. But come on! Lucy's going to need some help." Risa and I went outside and saw Lucy red in the face in front of the crowd of Monopods.

"Hear 'em both, hear 'em both. There's a pair for you. Always right. They couldn't have put it better."

"But we're saying just the opposite," said Lucy, stamping her foot with impatience.

"So you are, so you are," chimed the Monopods. "Nothing like an opposite. Keep it up, both of you."

"You're enough to drive anyone mad."

"Lucy, you need help?"

"No. They just won't listen." But they all seemed happy and soon she was smiling again, so the talk must've done something.

So we went back to the ship to tell the news and the Monopods were bouncing along next to us, chatting and agreeing with each other. This is why people disagree or else we'd be like the Monopods.

"I wish the Magician would them inaudible instead of invisible," Eustace muttered. I stifled a laugh, but the Monopods looked up curiously.

"Tell us, what is this inaudible?"

"Well…" He tried, really he did, but he just couldn't make them understand what the word meant.

"Eh, he can't put things the way our Chief does. But you'll learn young man. Hark to him. He'll show you how to say things. There's a speaker for you."

"He says he wishes you guys wouldn't talk!" I said loudly. The Monopods then glared at Eustace, but then took a short term memory loss moment and went on gaggling away. Eustace shot me a look and I just shrugged. Now that he was a "good" person, he would forgive me. It's all in fun.

"I have an idea," Reepicheep said to us when we reached the bay. He jumped away from Risa's side and had his little coracle lowered. "Worthy and intelligent Monopods!" he called from the little boat. "You do not need boats. Each of you has a foot that will do instead. Just jump as lightly as you can on the water and see what happens!"

"I wouldn't do that, no. You'll find the water's powerfully wet," said the Chief nervously as he looked at the water.

"Jaden, come on," Risa whispered and went over to a younger Monopod.

"Risa what are you—"

"Hey, you know that looks fun. If I had a big foot like you guys, I would totally try it," she said. The younger Monopod smiled and gathered some of his friends and jumped in the water. Soon the adults followed their example and even the Chief was having fun in the water.

"Risa, you know you're not supposed to mess with the book."

"Yeah… but technically if I remember, they were supposed to do that anyway. I'm not really messing with the book."

"Whatever," I sighed. Sometimes it's just easier to let it go.

The Monopods were a spectacle on the water, shouting out new names for themselves. "That's what we are! Moneypuds, Pomonods, Poddymons! Just what it was on the tips of our tongues to call ourselves? Dufflepuds!"

That evening we ate with the magician upstairs. The halls weren't dark anymore and Lucy didn't seem all that scared. We all ate magical food until we were content.

"Come Narnians, I must show you something," said Coriakin and he led us into another room. There he took two pieces of paper and performed the map magic, creating the totally awesome first maps of the Eastern Ocean. He then talked with Caspian about four Lords that passed his island. That meant the golden man was Lord Restimar.

We all rested outside, it was really beautiful. "Jaden, do you see the Big Dipper?" Risa asked.

"Why would I? We're not on Earth anymore."

"Still-"

"Good night Risa."

The next morning, Coriakin fixed the stern that the sea serpent broke and loaded the ship with plenty of provisions. It was cute seeing the Dufflepuds paddling with us, shouting goodbyes and come-agains. For some reason I was kind of depressed. The Dufflepuds, though stupid, were adorably naïve and knowing I wasn't coming back their way, it was sad.

"What's with the long face?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"You? Thinking?" Risa asked, popping up next to me.

I stuck my tongue out. "Very funny."

"Look to the starboard everyone!" Reep called. We ran to the other side of the ship and looked at the water. Two big whales spouted water before diving deep into the ocean.

"That was so cool!"

"Epic!"

"You're using that word more than usual. Why?" asked I.

"It's _my_ word, duh."

Thirteen, long days past with nothing but chess and talking. There wasn't a fish in the sky nor a bird in the water… wait… sorry but that's how distorted I was during those days. I wasn't thinking when they finally spotted a dark mountain coming out of the sea.

"Hands to oars!" Drinian shouted, many of the sailors lounging on the deck were soon below. I went to the front of the boat where Reepicheep was.

"Something does not seem well in that place," Reep said softly. He wasn't scared, of course, but he did have common sense (sometimes… if his honor didn't get in the way…)

If you kept watching, the island would soon come very close and what you would see was a dark mist instead of an island. Dark Island.

Truthfully, I really didn't think it a bother because it didn't seem that bad in the book. Opinions soon change.

"Keep her back! Steady!" Caspian ordered. Lurching forward, the _Dawn Treader_ stopped, the sun and sea behind us while the darkness loomed ahead.

"Do we go into this?" the king asked.

"Not by my advice," answered Drinian.

"The Captain's right," voiced several sailors that remained above deck.

"I almost think he is," said Edmund.

I sighed. No matter what, we had to go in there, no matter how unwanting or unpleasant it was.

"And why not?" the shrill voice of Reepicheep asked. "Will someone explain to me why not?"

No one was going to answer so the knight continued. "If I were addressing peasants or slaves, I might suppose that this suggestion proceeded cowardice. But I hope it will never be told in Narnia that a company of noble and royal persons in the flower of their age turned tail because they were afraid of the dark."

Ouch.

"But what manner of use would it be plowing through that blackness?" asked the Captain.

"Use? Use, Captain?" Note of advice: don't peev off a mouse with a sword. "If by use you mean filling our bellies or our purses, I confess it will be no use at all. So far as I know we did not set sail to look for things useful but to seek honor and adventure. And here is as great an adventure as ever I heard of, and here, if we turn back, no little impeachment of all our honors.

Some of the sailors muttered under their breath thing like 'honor be blowed,' and such. Sigh, time to step up Jaden.

"I… agree with Reep."

Edmund, Lucy, all of them and even Risa looked at me strangely. This trip was long enough for them to know that I usually was the sensible one…

"Oh bother you, Reepicheep. I almost wish we'd left you at home. Lady Jaden, you somehow see some truth in his words?" Caspian asked.

"You're questioning Reep?" Risa asked. Ooh, not good.

"All right! If you all put it that way, I suppose we shall have to go on. Unless Lucy would rather not?" Caspian almost sounded hopeful.

"I'm game," she said though her face said otherwise.

"Your Majesty will at least order lights?" asked Drinian.

"By all means, see to it, Captain."

All the lights above deck, especially those at the stern, were immediately lit and even extra torches were brought from below. All of the men, with an exception of a few, were ordered above deck, fully armed and posted at battle stations. I and Lucy were put at the fighting top with bows ready while Risa stayed down by Reepicheep's side.

"And now, in Aslan's name, forward!" cried Caspian. "A slow steady stroke and let every man be silent and keep his ears open for orders."

_Or her._

The _Dawn Treader_ groaned and crept into the darkness. Soon even the torches were just a dim haze in a never-ending sea of black. It turned really cold and, if there was any light, I could've probably seen my breath. Risa must've been freezing. (She's a twig)

It felt like waiting for the bus again. It was dark, it was cold, and five minutes felt like 20. There was no direction, there was no light, there was no time. It was weird.

Suddenly, from somewhere in the distance, a voice cried out. It didn't sound human, and it was filled with pain and terror. Maybe agreeing with Reep and going along with the book was not such a good idea.

"Who calls?" cried Reepicheep's shrill voice. "If you are a foe we do not fear you." Yeah right, no one would stand a fight without their knees shaking in this darkness. "And if your are friend, your enemies shall be taught the fear of us!"

"MERCY! Mercy! Even if you are only one more dream, have mercy! Take me aboard. Take me, even if you strike me dead. But in the name of all mercies do not fade away and leave me in the horrible land!"

"Where are you? Come aboard and welcome!" shouted Caspian.

There came another cry; it made me jump out of my skin. "Stand by to heave him up, men," said Caspian.

"Aye, Majesty!" Lucy and I left the fighting top and went where the boys were holding out a torch. A white face, like a skeleton popped out of the darkness. He had a mop of white atop his head and his eyes were so wide that it looked like he didn't have any eyelids. His face was pure fear.

"Fly! Fly! About with your ship and fly! Row, row, row for your lives away from this accursed shore!"

"Compose yourself and tell us what the danger is. We are not used to flying," said Reepicheep. If only he knew.

After a start from the man, he regained his mind. "Nevertheless you will fly from here! This is the Island where Dreams come true!"

"That's the island I've been looking for this long time," said a sailor. "I reckoned I'd find I was married to Nancy is we landed here."

"And I'd find Tom alive again."

"FOOLS! That is the sort of talk that brought me here, and I'd better have drowned or never born. Do you hear what I say? This is where dreams—dreams, do you understand—come to life, come real. Not daydreams, dreams."

"Nightmares," I whispered. There was a quick silence and then everyone was rushing around and flinging at the oars and rowing like they had never rowed before. Only Reepicheep remained unmoved (Risa and I were watching from the side of the boat and helping Rhoop [of course it was him]).

"Your Majesty. Are you going to tolerate this mutiny? The poltroonery? This is a panic, a rout!"

"Row, row! Pull for all our lives! Is her head right Drinian? You can say what you like Reepicheep. There are some things no man can face."

"It is then my good fortune not to be a man," replied Reep with a stiff bow. Ouch.

Now what happened next was… interesting. Though the oars were splashing, there was a silence around the boat.

"Do you hear a noise like… like a huge pair of scissors opening and shutting… over there?"

"Hush! I can hear _them_ crawling up the sides of the ship."

"_It's_ just going to settle on the mast."

"Ugh! There are the gongs beginning. I knew they would."

I gasped. I could hear tiny squeaks… and such a high pitch of voice… the most annoying and terrifying sound ever. I turned and jumped at the sight of… RISA!

"What?"

"Your face! It's the scariest thing alive!"

"At least I don't sit on my face," she shot back. Well… this is anti-climactic.

"Drinian, how long did we take rowing in?—I mean rowing to where we picked up the stranger?"

"Five minutes perhaps, why?"

"Because we've been more than that already trying to get out."

"Never get out!" Rhoop started shouting. "That's it, of course. We shall never get out, never get out! What a fool I was to have thought they would let me go as easily as that. No, no, we shall never get out!"

Oh. My. "Shut up," I said and gave Rhoop a firm slap. It shut him up a little, but he went back to rocking back and forth and whimpering.

"What was that about?" Risa asked.

"Too much pessimism."

"This coming from the Queen of Pessimistic?"

I stuck out my tongue, but she probably didn't see it. I mean seriously, nothing's happened to us yet.

"Look!" Rynelf cried and pointed ahead. It was a tiny speck of light and then a broad beam fell upon the ship. It was like staring into headlights without going blind. The light turned into a shape. At first it looked like a cross, but then the wings moved and revealed it to be an albatross. (The term is from the book. I don't even really know what an albatross is except that it's a sea bird.)

"Patience, dear heart," a warm voice whispered. Aslan.

In a few moments, the darkness faded to a dull gray and then a huge brightness came. It took a minute for our eyes to readjust, but finally we could see the bright blue ocean and the wonderful sky. Oh the sun, I never knew how much I missed it.

Risa started laughing, and, one by one, we all joined in. "I reckon we've made pretty good fools of ourselves," said Rynelf.

Lucy came down and engulfed Edmund, Eustace, Caspian, Risa, Reepicheep, and I into a giant group hug, tears rolling down some of their cheeks. Rhoop stared at the bright world, he too was crying softly, and a big beam graced his extremely pale face.

"Thank you. You have saved me from… but I won't talk of that. And now let me know who you are. I am a Telmarine of Narnia, and when I was worth anything, men called me Lord Rhoop."

CALLED IT! Thank you C.S. Lewis.

"And I am King Caspian, and I sail to find you and your companions who were my father's friends."

Lord Rhoop fell on his knees and kissed Caspian's hand. "Sire, you are the man in all the world I most wished to see. Grant me a boon."

"What is it?"

"Never to bring me back there." He pointed back to where the Dark Island used to be.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore," I pointed out.

"Why, you have destroyed it!"

"I don't think it was us," said Lucy.

"Unless one of us is a wizard or something," Risa shrugged.

"Sire, this wind is fair for the south-east. Shall we have our poor fellows up and set sail? And after that, every man who can be spared to his hammock?" asked Drinian.

"Yes," answered Caspian. "And let there be grog all around. Heigh-ho, I feel I could sleep the clock round myself." Great… alcohol before sleep. Nah. Now this is crap. After all that and more, I am not tired. Tis not fair.

A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! I have been working on this for a month and a half (most of the time committed to not working on it). I have no excuse like my counterpart Risa, who had to endure an entire month of writing. My sincerest apologies to our dear readers.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sooooo yeah, can sorry cut it?

Jade: No.

Me: C'mon, I am sorry.

Jade: That's no excuse. It takes you like two months to write the stupid chapter and then you procrastinated so long until your computer crashed.

Me: You finally got the chapter—"

Jade: Yes, but you still need to apologize.

Me: But I did.

Jade: Stop whining and just apologize to our readers.

Me: I'm sorry

Jade: What was that?

Me: I SAID I'M SORRY

Jade: Alright then, on with the finally finished chapter 12.

**Chapter 12**

**Gags, Shiny Objects, Death Threats, and **_**Her**_

I would have accepted anything with a full heart after that darkness; as long as I got out of it. I would never admit it but (well that plan just went out the window…this in itself is an admission) the dark scares the living daylights out of me. You know that time in your life that you learn to rationalize that there isn't anything in the dark to fear? That it really isn't scary? I had that. For years, I loved the dark. Thrived in it. Then I started reading stuff that could happen in real life. If you want to stay in love with the dark, never read books by Frank Peretti, Ted Dekker, or Bill Myers. Or, you know, Steven King. But that's a given. What my teachers would call an 'understood property.' Like ones and x's combined. You don't have to write 1x to get your point across in Algebra. (gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo it's invading my one brain ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (but I digress))

I don't believe in ghosts, but I do believe in something that we can't possibly understand but love anyway. I also believe in this being's enemies. That these enemies thrive on the torture of this being's favorite creatures. They thrive in the darkness, more so than someone who possess light deep in their soul.

So now I hate the dark. For the most part. I'd been hearing voices, dark whispers that told me that I was worthless. That my best friends only pitied me and found ways to get rid of me. (A.N. Jade: How did you know? Me: WHAT?!?!?!? Jade: Kidding, kidding. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Me: What are knickers?) I think that it was one of those nightmares so horrible that you don't remember them because your brain knows you'll go insane if you do remember them. Thank Aslan for Jade; she got me out of that awful place.

Then we ended up here.

The beauty that surrounded us every day was more magnificent than anything we'd seen, except for the Lion himself. Everyone was sleeping on the deck to stare up at the stars; they said the constellations were different than in Narnia. Of course, the stars were still playing mind games with me. At one point, they formed the words, _Live Life Loud_, which is one of my favorite songs so I had to comply, making everyone laugh, though Rhoop was more tentative to laugh at me than the rest, as I made a fool of myself. Some of them actually joined in, though they didn't know the words, they did what the words of the song said. You know, like clapping and screaming nonsense and stuff.

This had to be the best crew in existence. If they came to our world (which I might actually ask Aslan about one of these days) they could totally go to a concert with me. Maybe not Flyleaf or Skillet, but definitely Relient K or Hawk Nelson…

The wind slowed down, making me rather depressed. For about two seconds because that's how my mind works. That Cail episode (cry) was an exception because, let's face it, that was insanely melancholy (this is why there can't be a thesaurus at my fingertips. Jade: or have nice things, for that matter.)

So, anyway, the wind died. So I did. And then I bounced back 'cause that's just what I do. It was the sunset that brought it back. I mean…pretty colors….*wide eyes* The red and the purple just seemed to make everything prettier (if possible, this is Narnia we're talking about)

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—" I took a deep breath and Jaden grabbed a cloth, creating a gag.

"Shut. Up."

I made mumbling sounds, reaching back to take it off.

"If it comes off, you're going off the ship." Jaden said, shaking her head. I pouted. Or tried to. It turns out that this is hard when you've been gagged. _Sigh_.

Reepicheep started to make a move for my defense but realized the intelligence in Jaden's actions. Some of the crewmembers had the gall to cheer. To _cheer_. Some friends they are. Actually, they're acting EXACTLY like my best friends. With friend like mine you don't need enemies. I mumbled something behind the gag. It came out like "thppp isppi thwy vt chan wheicd tjtubn ncuths."

What I tried to say was this: "This is why we can't have nice things." Somehow, I think Jade knew that and started giggling behind her hand. Stupid Jade.

Being me, I decided to find an emo corner and plant some shrooms. Why? Nobody really knows, but it seems to help…how? Again, nobody knows.

I went below deck because shrooms grow better out of the sun and started rummaging through things when I realized there was no one to witness my emo-cornerness. Then I saw it. The sparkle. Knowing me, you probably guessed what happened next. Squealing doesn't work as when you're gagged, but I managed. I can always manage.

Shoving several boxes aside, I found a very long, thin trunk with some of the coolest designs you could ever see. Fauns, centaurs, dwarves, and dryads moved along it. The clasp-thingy was shaped like a lion. Beside it was a square trunk that looked similar. Either way, I knew I'd found something that was worth while. The emo corner was completely forgotten.

Running as fast as I could, my bare feet not appreciating the splinters found below deck, I ran up and pretty much tackled Edmund. Why? He was the first one I saw. Jaden's mood didn't improve.

"What are you doing! Get off!"

I didn't care (remind you of anything?) and started pulling him, grabbing for the nearest person's arm and dragging them too. It turns out that Captains of ships don't appreciate such gestures from teenage girls. My bad.

"What is all of this about, Risa?" Edmund asked, recovering quickly from the shock of being jumped on by a crazy-eyed squirrel such as myself. You have to give him credit for that.

Because the gag was still insisting that I not talk, I just ran towards the treasure. Because they had nothing better to do, they followed me.

"What is it, you incompetent squirrel?" Eusatce asked. I sent him something between a glare and the Hammie eyes when Hammie wanted a cookie. I pointed towards the boxes I'd found.

"Oh, yes. Those were in the Treasure House at Cair Paravel. For some reason we felt the need to bring them along." Caspian said after a few seconds at examining the treasure I'd found, "The key is probably still at the castle."

"What?" Jaden asked, face-palming her…well…face…

I didn't react so smoothly. I promptly sat down like a toddler.

Lucy frowned, looking at the boxes. "Are you sure, Caspian? I thought I saw a key that matched that design up in the cabin."

You know Sonic the Hedgehog? He has nothing on Risa the Crazy-eyed-squirrel. In about two seconds flat (give or take a few milliseconds) I was throwing everything around in the cabin because that's how I manage to find things in my room.

"Risa! What the heck are you doing?" That exclamation point shows Jade's annoyance, not her surprise. She's seen my bedroom, if you can call a disaster area a bedroom.

"pth!" I said. Jaden's Gagged-Crazy-Eyed-Squirrel (GCES) translator, which made her nose twitch showed her that this actually meant 'key'.

"Risa…it's hanging on this hook right here." Have you ever seen a sheepish squirrel? It's not pretty. Until you give her a cookie. Then everything is rainbows and unicorns again. And rabid leprechauns, but that's a different story. Maybe. I think. Is it?

So I used my Super-ninja-squirrel (SNS) skills and stole the key from Jade's hand and ran back. I heard Jade's remark, "Always in a hurry," but I used my Ignoring-Jade skills and successfully made it back to my own personal treasure. Which I _might_ share with my companions as they helped in the Finding of the Key of Shininess. (I'm not A.D.D, what _are_ you talking about?)

I opened the small one first, trying to sing my own theme music. For a second, the silver on the box reflected the dim light and I was a bit dazed. Then I again sang my own theme music (which on resembles Oh Fortuna a _little_ bit) and opened the box. Inside, sitting in the velvet was…

Continued in chapter 13….

Psyc!

Jade: I'm going to kill you…

Risa: I get that a lot.

So, anyway, inside, encased in velvet or some other fabric that I'm not savvy enough to know the name of, was a whip coiled up like a snake waiting to strike. (_That's_ a simile, by the way.) For a moment, I was considering grabbing a cloth and going all Zorro on everybody. In fact, I grabbed it and tried to flick it. Guess how that turned out? It didn't. At all.

"vshp kdit" As in, 'this sucks.'

I threw it in Jade's general direction and started towards the other one. It took me a while to figure out that it actually had more than one clasp, like a guitar case, so there was much snickering in the background at my non-coolness. So I just made fun of them in my head, hoping whatever was in the box was both shiny and pointy. Like at that stupid museum Jade dragged me to months and months ago. Isn't it weird how that's the only thing I remember about that stupid place?

But I digress. Because I tend to do that anyway. I finally got the stupid box open and there it was; my dream weapon.

It was a bo staff. The color was silver, long and cold in my hands. Along the staff were thin red lines with those cool swirls that are seen in Photoshop so often because of the pure epicness. Each end was the shape of a lion's head (because Narnia can do that and get away with it without it being too corny). The middle was a bit worn with use but there were no dents. I only had seconds to register this because Edmund beat Jade to it and took the staff away.

"No." Jade and Edmund said in one voice.

I said something along the lines of, "pvv-"

"No. Remember? You can't have nice things." Jade admonished. (Isn't that a fun word?)

Well, I just had to fall over and laugh hysterically. Why? Well, I truthfully don't know if I know the answer to that question at the moment. Which, if you really think about it (and you don't even have to _really_ think about it) is pretty pathetic. The thing is, everyone is used to such outbursts of mind by now (I tend to have a lot of them) so they just shook their heads. Of course, that might have been because of the gag, but it's just a suggestion.

Then I stopped abruptly because I have ninja-tastic skills like that. Standing, I pretended to look around me in a bored fashion when I striked! Even though that's not a word!

Ripping the bo staff out of Eddi-kin's hands (and yes, I did call Edmund, Eddi-kins) and started twirling it around like a pro. That really made me feel accomplished, if you'd like to know. Until I hit Jade on the head. That made me feel a bit scared for my life, quite honestly. Enough that I tore off the gag for a few seconds, just to scream bloody murder at the look in her eyes. Then I ran, climbed up to the crows nest, because I totally forgot that there's only one way up or down. Not the best idea when you're running for your life.

It was a good thing Jaden wasn't in the mood to climb, so I hid up there until the man up there with me (his name was Heslath) told me that I was annoying and had to go down. Even then, it took the insisting of my beloved Caspian that got me down.

It turned out we'd been by an island during my entire episode.

I blame Jade.

In the morning though, I was ordered to put on my shoes or stay on the ship, and we went onto the island. We didn't really explore but we didn't need to go far to find something interesting. Towers. (Not giants, even though Eddi-kins suggested it.)

I haven't mentioned this, but I have a thing for towers. I'm going to get a castle just so I can have one. What now?

Then Reep had this amazing idea…to check it out to find out! Gaspeth! Common sense: it's actually in Narnia! Who'da thunk it?

Let's just say what we found made me remember how hungry I actually was. That stupid table with all of that delicious looking food. I swear they put it there _just_ to annoy me.

Which is completely possible, because that's why most things happen; to annoy me.

No one would let me eat the food after we found the three guys with those beards that looked like huge bird's nest because the food could be 'poisoned.'

"_Please,_" I begged, falling to my knees and looking at one royal to the other.

"No, Risa! It's probably enchanted!" Edmund sighed loudly, giving me an exasperated look. Lucy shook her head sadly and I looked at Jaden who just glared at me. Of course, we _knew_ the food was perfectly fine but _no_, we couldn't eat it. Would it really screw up the book _that_ much to eat?

I stared at the food until Reepicheep caught my attention. "I am entirely of King Edmund's opinion, as far as concerns the ship's company in general. But I myself will sit at this table till sunrise."

"Why on earth?" asked Eustace. _Because he's Reepicheep, DUH,_ I though with a roll of my eyes.

"Because this is a very great adventure, and no danger seems to me so great as that of knowing when I get back to Narnia that I left a mystery behind me through fear."

"Count me in," I said immediately, though I didn't envy my poor stomach while I wait for morning.

"I'll stay too, Reep," Edmund said.

"And I too," Caspian put in.

"And me," Lucy said with a slight tremor in her voice. Eustance and Jaden (who glared at me) volunteered after her.

"I beseech your Majesty—" began Drinian.

"No, my Lord. Your place is with the ship, and you have had a day's work while we five have idled."

I do have to say that Drinian is a top rate debater, if I do say so myself. If Caspian wasn't king of Narnia he probably would have won it, he was that good. And I should know, being me.

Everyone elses faces (except for Reep, mine, and Jaden's) were white with nerves but I couldn't even start to fake it because I was just sad because I knew that our adventure in Narnia was almost over. Once Caspian fell madly in love with the star's daughter (what IS her name?), everything was just about done with. It really went too fast. (A.N. Unless you've been waiting for this chapter, then it's taken FOREVER.)

We chose our seats, me taking one between Reep and Jaden, and waited. The others didn't talk very much, which I didn't get because it was all I could do to shut up and take a breath. I tried get Jaden to play One Two Three Ninja! with me, but she refused. Party pooper. It wouldn't have been so bad if that _food_ wasn't just sitting there, begging for me to eat it!

Then _she_ came in through the door in the hillside. She set the lit candle she was carrying on the table and I glared at her with my arms crossed. All of us stood up (me last, because I _can_) because, like it or not, she really did feel like a great lady that had just sauntered into our (very hungry) presence.

"Travelers who have come from far to Aslan's table, why do you not eat and drink?" she asked us.

Caspian spoke up, "Madam, we feared the food because we though ti thad cast our friends into an enchanted sleep."

Then there was that really long conversation that makes my fingers fall off just trying to even _think_ of typing it. Until, that is, we started to talk about the Knife of Stone. Me and Jaden exchanged looks. This was the knife that killed Aslan; the one that was held by the white witch when she wanted all of that power.

Edmund began his scpeicl (that was a word fail) on how he wasn't trying to be rude and he wasn't a coward and there have been some strange things on this voyage. He finished with, "How are we to know you're a friend?"

"You can't know, you can only believe—or not,"

Reepicheep spoke up after a moment, "Sire, of your courtesy fill my cup with wine from that flagon: it is too big for me to life. I will drink to the lady." Caspian obeyed and the Mouse help up the golden cup, "Lady, I pledge you." We followed his example and then started to eat. That latter part was the best part of this entire night.

"Why is it called Aslan's table?" Lucy asked.

"It is set here by his bidding; for those who come so far. Some call this island the World's End, for though you can sail further. This is the beginning of the end." I really do love that saying; the beginning of the end. It isn't fair that she-who-has-no-name had to say it before I did.

"But how does the food _keep_?" Asked Eustace, who needed to be practical because he…okay, I got nothin'.

"It is eaten, and renewed every day. This you will see."

Capian spoke up again, "And what are we to do about the Sleepers? In the world from which my friends come, they have a story of a prince or a king coming to a caslte where all the people lay in an enchanted sleep. In that story he could not dissolve the enchantment until he had kissed the Princess."

"But here, it is different. Here he cannot kiss the Princess till he has dissolved the enchantment."

"Then, in the name of Aslan, show me how to set about that work at once."

"My father will teach you that."

"Your father! Who is he? And where is he?" The question were asked by everyone except for me. I got ready for a tackle-hug because he was a star…I mean, come _on_. I wanna hug a star! It just has to be hug a star day!

"Look," _she_ said. So, what else could we do but look?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So we finally made it to Ramandu's Island and met his daughter, the future queen of Narnia.

Risa: Don't mention _her_.

Me: Who, the lady?

Risa: _Her._

Me: You're just jealous

Risa: Didn't we already have this argument?

Me: Several times. Now for the readers out there, this is the second to last chapter.

_Programmed AAAAWWWW…_

Me: RISA!

Risa: I didn't do it!

_Both look up in shock_

Me: Um-okay, before things get any weirder-

Risa: You're in the room. How much more weird can it get?

Me: Ignoring. Let's get on with the chapter.

Risa: WE'RE ALMOST DONE!

Me: Yep, and then we can finally move on to the next one.

Risa: What?

Me: I can't give any more information away. Let's just surprise our audience.

Risa: You write the longest author's notes.

Me: It's a passion. On with said chapter!

**Chapter 13**

**Enchantments, Endings and Eths**

(Risa: I write better chapter titles)

((Me: Shut up))

Slowly the door opened and out there came a figure as tall and straight as the lady's but not so slender. To tell you the truth, Risa and I were about to jump out of our skins. We knew it was Ramandu, but seeing him was just so cool! If you want a description then read the Dawn Treader, C.S. Lewis did a fabulous job.

"Jaden, can I go hug him?"

"What? No!"

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty pleeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Risa I said no. You can't just go up out of the blue and hug a star."

"Why not?"

"I—"

Suddenly, they began to sing and cut off our argument. It was the most beautiful song I've ever heard, and very shrill. As they sang, the clouds lifted and the sun began to rise. Stars cause the sun to rise in Narnia.

"It's just like mythology class," Risa whispered. I don't know who the person is, but supposedly he had a chariot which dragged the sun up. Just shows you how the real God is more powerful. He don't need no darn chariot.

Anyways, it turns out that the farther east you go in Narnia, the sun gets bigger because you get closer to it. Out of the sun, a shape flew and the air became full of singing voices that no one (maybe the lady and Ramandu) could understand. Thousands of large, white birds flew towards us out of the sun and landed on everything. There were so many of them, it looked like snow. Risa began stroking the birds that landed on her as if they were puppies.

"Risa, are you sure you should be doing that?"

"But they're so pretty."

"Yeah but—"

Then Edmund shot us a look that said be quiet. The guys were looking at the birds cleaning off the table, but we, Lucy, Risa, and I, caught Ramandu being fed by one of the birds. It looked like a red-hot coal, but I couldn't tell. It was too bright to make out a shape.

Finally he turned to us. "Sir," said Caspian, "will you tell us how to undo the enchantment which holds these three Narnian Lords asleep?"

"I will gladly tell you that, my son. To break this enchantment you must sail to the World's End, or as near as you can come to it, and you must come back having left at least one of your company behind."

"And what must happen to that one?" asked Reepicheep.

"He must go on into the utter east and never return into the world," Ramandu answered.

"That is my heart's desire."

"And are we near the World's End now, Sir? Have you any knowledge of the seas and lands further east than this?" asked Caspian.

"I saw them long ago, but it was from a great height. I cannot tell you such things as sailors need to know."

"Do you mean you were flying in the air?" blurted Eustace. You have to understand, we liked Eustace and all after he started to change, but laughing at his ignorance is just too hard to resist. Risa and I burst out laughing, trying to hide it behind coughs, while Eustace turned red. Ramandu didn't seem to be paying attention to our little bout of immaturity.

"I was a long way above the air, my son. I am Ramandu. But I see that most of you stare at one another and have not heard this name. And no wonder, for the days when I was a star had ceased long before any of your knew this world, and all the constellations have changed."

"Golly. He's a retired star," said Edmund under his breath. We were close enough to hear it.

"Aren't you a star any longer?" asked Lucy.

"I am a star at rest, my daughter," he said and began explaining the whole process of his de-aging. Risa and I pulled back to have a conversation of our own.

"Man, Narnia is so much cooler than Earth. They have valleys and plants on their sun. Our sun is too hot to get near it," complained Risa.

"Yeah, what would it be like if we could go to Narnia's sun?"

"That would be epic."

"In our world a star is a huge ball of flaming gas," said Eustace to Ramandu.

"Even in your world, my son, that is not what a star is but only what it is made of."

"Hey Risa, we could have talking stars in our universe too," I whispered to her.

"I think that's what he just said Jade."

Trying to suppress a groan at that infernal nickname, I turned my ears back to the conversation.

"And in this world you have already met a star: for I think you have been with Coriakin."

"Is he a retired star too?" asked Lucy.

"Well, not quite the same. It was not quite as a rest that he was set to govern the Duffers. You might call it a punishment. He might have shone for thousands of years more in the south winter sky if all had gone well."

"What did he do, Sir?"

"My son, it is not for you, a son of Adam, to know what faults a star can commit. But come, we waste time in suck talk. Are you yet resolved? Will you sail further east and come again, leaving one to return no more, and so break the enchantment? Or will you sail westward?"

"Surely, Sire, there is no question about that? It is very plainly part of our quest to rescue these three lords from enchantment," said Reep.

"I think the same, Reepicheep, and even if it were not so, it would break my heart not to go as near the World's End as the _Dawn Treader_ will take us. But I am thinking about the crew. They signed on to seek the seven lords, not to reach the rim of the earth. If we sail east from here we sail to find the edge, the utter east. And no one knows how far it is. They're brave fellows, but I see signs that some of them are weary of the voyage and long to have our prow pointing to Narnia. I don't think I should take them further without their knowledge and consent. And then there's poor Lord Rhoop. He's a broken man."

"My son, it would be no use, even though you wished it, to sail for the World's End with men unwilling or men deceived. That is not how great unenchantments are achieved. They must know where they go and why. But who is this broken man you speak of?"

"His name's Lord Rhoop," answered Risa. I shot a glance at her, but she continued. "We found him at Dark Island. I guess he's been there for years and the nightmares made him go nuts."

"I can give him what he needs most. In this island there is sleep without stint or measure, and sleep in which no faintest footfall of a dream was ever heard. Let him sit beside these other three and drink oblivion till your return.

"Oh, let's do that, Caspian. I'm sure it's just what he would love."

I nodded. "Yeah, he could use some real sleep without any type of dream or nightmare."

Just then, Drinian and the rest of the crew approached. First they were shocked by Ramandu and his daughter, and every man took his hat off in respect. Oh the wonderful days of chivalry.

"My lord, pray send two men back to the ship with a message to Lord Rhoop. Tell him that the last of his old shipmates are here asleep—a sleep without dreams—and that he can share it," said Caspian to Drinian.

"We'll go," Risa volunteered us. Before Caspian could argue, Risa was already dragging me to the boat.

"Risa, will you stop? I can move on my own without you dragging me."

She let go and we both ran to the row boat, surprisingly tougher to row than it looked. When we finally were able to get to the _Dawn Treader_ we went down to the cabin where Rhoop was staying. He was huddled on his bed, looking out the porthole.

"Lord Rhoop?" I asked gently. He seemed to have not heard or was ignoring me. "Lord Rhoop, we aren't dreams. We come with a message."

"And what would that be?" he asked shakily.

"We found your old shipmates on the island where we stopped. They all are sleeping, but it is a sleep without dreams. Ramandu, the lord of the island has invited you to join them."

He finally turned over and looked terrible. I wouldn't wish it on anyone to spend years where he has spent them. He didn't seem to believe me.

"Is it true?"

"It's true," said Risa.

"Please, come with us."

A creaky smile parted his lips and his frail form pushed itself up, his limbs trembling. He really was broken. We helped him up to the deck, but then Risa abandoned me and went back below deck. While she was busy, I helped Rhoop into the boat and waited for her to come back. Her arms were full with the treasures we had just found (the ones from the last chapter.)

"Why did you bring those?"

"Because, my bo staff is epic and maybe I can 'accidentally' hit _her_ with it."

"You like holding grudges don't you?"

"Uh-huh," she said, her words spiking to a dangerous pitch. I rolled my eyes and took the whip.

"Fine, but no whip."

"It's yours anyway, I couldn't make it work."

"How do you know it's mine?"

"It just seems like you. When I see it, I think of you. That and some type of jelly and then a mushroom cloud. Whatever that means."

"Right." No—I don't have a psycho friend—what makes you think that? "Well put the staff down and help me row."

It seemed harder to row back to the shore than it did to the boat, but we finally got there.

"What should we do now?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt the large congregation of sailors around a speaking Caspian. Ramandu came up to us.

"Follow me, my son," he said to Rhoop. Rhoop obeyed, as did we, and went to Aslan's table where his friends were. He was seated next to Lord Argoz-- I think that was his name—with the help of Ramandu's daughter, in which Risa began glaring at her. Ramandu stood behind him and laid his hands on Rhoop's head.

"And now for the Lord Rhoop." Everybody turned around and saw Rhoop at the table. Hah, they were too late. Even though the sun, much bigger and brighter than usual, was up and shining, there was still a faint silver light that came from the star's hands. Rhoop held out his hands to Lucy and Caspian as if going to say something, but then his smile brightened and he let out a long sigh of contentment, his head fell forward and he was asleep.

"Poor Rhoop. I am glad. He must have had terrible times," Lucy said.

"Don't let's even think of it," said Eustace.

After that, the sailors scattered all over the island to think. "So, how was your speech?"

"We'll see in a moment."

At the end of the half-hour they all came trooping back to Aslan's Table and stood at one end while Drinian and Rhince went and sat down with Caspian and made their report. Everyone had changed their mind, one by the name of Pittencream (I love that name) chose at the last second. He wasn't allowed to come.

That night before we left, we all ate and drank at the table and got ready to leave the next morning. Risa and I were near Caspian when he went to Ramandu's daughter.

"Lady, I hope to speak with your again when I have broken the enchantments." Ramandu's daughter looked at him and smiled while Risa scowled.

"Oh brother."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT WILL NEVER END! We had just left the stupid island and it felt as though we had been sailing forever. It was as if a new feeling rested on the ship and its crew like a blanket. No one talked anymore except in whispers, no one wanted to eat or drink (except me because I can't go very long without eating and especially without drinking. I drink like a horse) and no one wanted to go to sleep.

There was also way too much light! I am a person who thinks a good day is a nice warm rain. Light and me don't get along real well after a long time. Every morning we would see the large white birds flying to Ramandu's island to eat at the table and then would fly back and vanish into the east.

That particular day, I was on my back looking up at the sky. How I wanted to be home. I could even stand my brother for a bit, as long as I was home.

I looked over and saw Lucy leaning over the side of the ship. Curiosity got a hold of me, and at least I would be doing something.

"Lucy?" I whispered. She didn't seem to hear even though I was right next to her. "Lucy."

She jumped up and looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"What are we doing?" Risa whispered obnoxiously. It was more of a whisper yell.

"Looking at the water," I hissed back.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Shut-eth up-eth," I sighed.

"You-eth shut-eth up-eth."

"What are you two doing?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Nothing-eth," answered Risa. Lucy giggled and joined along.

"This-eth is-eth fun-eth."

"So-eth, what-eth were-eth you-eth looking-eth at-eth?" asked Risa.

"There-eth was-eth a-eth shadow-eth following-eth us-eth."

"A-eth shadow-eth?"

"Yes-eth. Come-eth look-eth," she beckoned. We leaned over and saw the shadow following us.

"It's-eth our-eth shadow-eth! The-eth shadow-eth of-eth the-eth Dawn-eth Treader-eth. Our-eth shadow-eth running-eth along-eth the-eth bottom-eth of-eth the-eth sea-eth. That-eth time-eth when-eth it-eth got-eth bigger-eth it-eth went-eth over-eth a-eth hill-eth."

"But-eth in-eth that-eth case-eth, the-eth water-eth must-eth be-eth very-eth clear-eth," said Risa.

"Good-eth grief-eth, we-eth must-eth be-eth looking-eth at-eth the-eth bottom-eth of-eth the-eth sea-eth, fathoms-eth and fathoms-eth down," said I.

We then passed over a mass of soft purplish-green with occasional dark spots. The dark stuff seemed taller and were waving gently in the current.

"Just-eth like-eth trees-eth in-eth the-eth wind-eth. And-eth I-eth do-eth believe-eth that's-eth what-eth they-eth are-eth. It's-eth a-eth submarine-eth forest-eth." said Lucy.

"Can-eth we-eth please-eth stop-eth talking-eth like-eth this-eth," I begged. (It's easier to say than it is to type)

"Fine-eth," Risa said grudgingly.

"Thank-eth you-eth… wait-eth… I-eth can't-eth stop-eth!"

"Yes you can," Lucy said normally.

I stuck out my tongue a stretched it before pulling it back in. "It feels like I have cotton mouth."

"Hah! You started it and are paying for it—hey wait, you're taking my job!" Risa accused.

"Look," Lucy pointed. There was now a pale streak running across the bottom of the sea. "If I was down there, that streak would be just like a road through the wood. And that place where t joins the other would be a crossroads. Oh, I do wish I was—Hullo! The forest is coming to an end. I do believe the streak really is a road! I can see it going on across the open sand, but it's a different color. And it's marked with something at the edges—"

"They're dotted lines," Risa pointed out.

"They look like stones, probably markers like on the highway."

Lucy was too enthralled to ask about a highway. We saw the road get wider and wider because the ship was crossing shallower waters. Finally little specks were moving on the road. As we got closer the specks formed a bright and jagged object. A castle.

"Wow, the castle is even more beautiful than I thought," I said softly, not even caring about my slip of words. Seeing something and reading a description of it are two totally different things (sorry Mr. Lewis).

"Why, it's a city or a huge castle! But I wonder why they've built it on top of a high mountain?"

The ship finally passed the castle and the road was soon gone when Lucy squealed and pointed into the water. Sea-people.

There were between fifteen and twenty of them, all mounted on giant sea-horses. Some had gleams of gold on their heads and colorful stuff flowed from their shoulders. Unfortunately a school of fish passed over them and blocked our view.

"Oh bother these fish." Suddenly a fierce little fish caught one of the fat ones and sank back down to the sea-people who were laughing and talking.

"Why I do declare, it's a hunting party! Or more like a hawking party."

"What's a hawking party?" Risa asked.

"They ride out with these little fierce fish on their wrists just as we used to ride out with falcons on our wrists when we were Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel long ago. And then they fly them—or I suppose swim them—at the others. How—"

She cut off because the scene was changing. The school of fish had scattered as the shadow of the _Dawn Treader_ passed over them. The sea-people then came up to find what was going on. The king in the center looked proudly and fiercely into our faces and shook his spear. The others did the same. The ladies with them were filled with astonishment. They must have never seen humans or a ship before.

"What are you staring at you three?" Drinian and Edmund came up beside us.

"Look," I pointed to the people. They did and almost immediately, Drinian said, "Turn round at once, your Majesties and Ladyships. That's right, with your backs to the sea, and don't look as if we were talking about anything important."

"Why?" asked Risa, who, though stubborn, nevertheless obeyed.

"It'll never do for the sailors to see all that. We'll have men falling in love with the sea-women or falling in love with the sea-country and jumping overboard. I've heard of that kind of thing happening before in strange seas. It's always unlucky to see _those_ people."

"But we used to know them. In the old days at Cair Paravel when my brother Peter was High King. They came to the surface and sang at our coronation," said Lucy.

"I think that must have been a different kind, Lu," said Edmund. "They could live both in the air and under water. I rather think these can't. By the looks of them they'd have surfaced and started attacking us long ago is they could. They seem very fierce."

"Edmund's right. I didn't like the look in that king's eye," I agreed. Risa shot me a knowing look and I just rolled my eyes. I seriously did agree with Edmund's point.

"At any rate—" Drinian started but was interrupted by a splash. Suddenly Heslath, who was up in the crow's nest, shouted, "Man Overboard!"

More like mouse overboard. "Drat that mouse! He's more trouble than all the rest of the ships' company put together. If there is any scrape to be got into, in he will get it! He ought to be put in irons—keel-hauled—marooned—have his whiskers cut off!"

"Don't talk about Reep like that!" Risa shouted, but Drinian ignored her.

"Can anyone see the little blighter?" The ship finally turned round and a little black blob was Reepicheep who was chattering away. "He'll blurt the whole thing out if we don't shut him up." Drinian pulled the rope away from the men saying, "Alright, back to your places. I hope I can heave a _mouse_ up without help." The sailors agreed and Reepicheep began climbing up the rope slowly.

When he was on deck the five of us all got around him. "Don't tell. Not a word," said Drinian hushed. That didn't stop Reep.

"Sweet! Sweet, sweet!"

"It sounds like he's gone mad," I said, earning a well deserved growl from Risa.

"What are you talking about?" Drinian asked crossly. "And you needn't shake yourself all over _me_, either."

"I tell you the water's sweet. Sweet, fresh. It isn't salt."

My brain started dancing and singing. _Yes! Yes! We're Almost There! Almost off this ship! WhooHoo!_

"Where they waves grow sweet,

Doubt not, Reepicheep,

There is the utter east."

Then everyone else, beside me and Risa, understood.

"Let me have a bucket Rynelf," ordered Drinian. Rynelf passed me the bucket which I passed to Drinian and he lowered it into the water. The water in the bucket was like glass.

"Perhaps your Majesty would like to taste it first?" Drinian asked Caspian. Caspian agreed and took the bucket and drank, his eyes and everything about him became brighter.

"Yes, it is sweet. That's real water, that. I'm not sure that it isn't going to kill me, but it is the death I would have chosen if I had known about it till now."

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund.

"It- it's like light more than anything else."

"That is what it is, drinkable light. We must be very near the end of this world now."

Lucy stooped down a drank a handful. "It's the loveliest thing I've ever tasted, but oh—it's strong. We shan't need to eat anything now."

I tasted next. It was delicious. I love water, but if I could have, I would have drowned myself in that stuff just by drinking so much. It's an indescribable taste. I wish I could describe it, but if this stuff is in Heaven, no wonder people don't leave.

Then Risa had a drink. Now the drink is calming to everyone else. Unfortunately it was like giving Ritalin to someone without ADD and then adding pure sugar. It made her nuts. She was bouncing all over the deck and singing and twirling. She was finally restrained. It turns out that Drinian knows a lot about herbs, and some of them—if put together—make sleeping draughts. She slept in the sun until about dinnertime the next day, when she was finally a bit calmer.

While she was asleep, everything was still above deck and no one said a word. The sun was just as bright, but it was tolerable now. Finally Drinian was the first one who spoke at dinner.

"I can't understand this. There's not a breath of wind. The sail hangs dead and the sea is flat, yet we drive on as fast as if there were a gale behind us."

"I've been thinking about that too. We must be caught in a current."

"Or it's just these waters," I put in, but no one paid any mind.

"Hm, that's not so nice if the world really has an edge and we're getting near it," said Edmund.

"You mean that we might be just—well, poured over it?"

"Yes!" Reepicheep cried, clapping. "That's how I've always imagined it. The world like a great round table and the waters of all the oceans endlessly pouring over the edge. The ship will tip up, stand on her head, for one moment we shall see over the edge and then down, down, down—the rush—the speed-"

"And what do you think will be waiting for us at the bottom, eh?" asked Drinian.

"Aslan's country perhaps, or perhaps there isn't any bottom. Perhaps it goes down forever and ever. But whatever it is, won't it be worth anything just to have looked for on moment beyond the edge of the world?"

"I don't know Reep, it doesn't sound as good as you would hope," I said.

"Besides, this is all rot. The world's round—I mean round like a ball, not like a table," said Eustace.

"_Our_ world is, but is this one?"

"Do you mean to say that you come from a round world and you've never told me? It's really too bad of you because we have fairytales in which there are round worlds and I always loved them. I never believed there were any real ones, but I've always wished there were and I've always longed to live in one. Oh, I'd give anything—I wonder why you can get into our world and we never get into yours? If only I had the chance! It must be exciting to live on a thing like a ball. Have you ever been to the parts where people walk about upside down?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Caspian, but it's not like that. No one walks upside down. That would be so cool if they did," I answered.

"There's nothing particularly exciting about a round world when you're there," said Edmund.

A/N: Extremely long chapter, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. The last chapter didn't get as many reviews, and it would be nice to get much more before this story ends.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: I'm going to cry.

Jade: *silence*

Me: Which reminds me that Jade's in COSTA RICA! She's doing something really cool and when she comes back, she'll explain in. In the SEQUEL! It's coming in about a week, because the first chapter is already written. So you won't have to wait forever. Sorry about that. School and job hunting. *headdesk* Anyway, here's the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Child's eyes, lilies, hydrolight, and the-finding-of-the-book.**

No one would let me near the liquid light. If the crew saw me with a bucket and rope near the side of the boat, they were to take it away. They enjoyed it thoroughly, even though the light water calmed them down. So I had to amuse myself. I took to practicing my swordsmanship and playing with the bo staff that had been surrendered to me. It felt natural in my hands and I wondered where this skill had come from. When I'd been on earth, there was no way I could do this and now it seemed like it had just come to me. Whenever I held it, I felt more balanced and at ease. I blame Narnia.

Then came the day they gave in. When they were drinking the water, they finally gave in and let me have a sip. I blinked a few times, then took another. To my pleasure, the crew members didn't wince but they smiled at my loopy grin. Do you remember what it was like to be five years old? To see everything as if you'd seen it for the first time. That's what the light did to me. Like the five year old, I wanted to talk about them; at all of the adventures I had without trying. I would spend hours trying to describe the taste of the air or the wetness of water (not the water we drank now, I didn't want to ruin that with words). Without shame, I would play with the simplest of objects and giggle at the sun. Everything was beautiful and the light was my favorite.

I made up songs that I couldn't remember minutes later so I would just make another one. I would sing songs I'd heard on the radio and dance. Not the dancing you would see in the news or on a reality show but the kind of dance you can't control. It was, in a word, wild. Instead of laughing at me, the men (and Jade and Lucy and Reep) would look at me with their excited eyes and smile. They didn't have to answer my questions when I asked them because I would just flow onto something different.

We never slept and that was fine.

It was all too beautiful.

One day, I was humming and skipping, and I heard Caspian start to speak to Drinian.

"My Lord, what do you see ahead?" The sound of another person's voice made me giggle and they just smiled.

"Sire, I see Whiteness. All along the horizon from north to south, as far as my eyes can reach."

"That is what I see too and I cannot imagine what it is."

I started jumping up and down, my hand raised, and Jaden suddenly came up out of nowhere to put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she shook her head. "Darn it," I said, but my disappointment was quickly wiped away as Drinian gave the order to slow down. Knowing what would come up, I ran to the bow. Caspian came up to me and asked me (very quietly, mind you) to remove myself from the front, just in case whatever the white stuff was solid. I shook my head and giggled, "Aslan will protect me Caspian." The statement seemed to shock him, but his face softened and I spread my arms out as if I was flying. The _Titanic_ couldn't compare to the _Dawn Treader_. The air didn't taste of light. You can't describe the taste of light, by the way. It' just too…well…how about this.

It tastes like a song that makes you raise your hands, like tears that seem to both drown you and give you life. Light is smoother than water and is sharper than a diamond edged knife. It fill you but leaves you wanting more and more until you have to swim in it. Even that isn't enough. It tastes like rolling thunder closing around you in an embrace or a child's first laugh. It hurts more than anything you've ever felt but it heals everything all at once. It tastes like a love that sacrifices itself or the moment you realize that they aren't gone.

Exactly. Those aren't tastes, but it's the closest thing I can come up with.

Suddenly, I remembered that it was ending soon. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. There was no way that I could _want_ to leave this place. The crew were like my family, my group of annoying big brothers and cousins and…friends. For the first time since we'd discovered the sweet water, I felt hollow. There was a closeness here that you couldn't find in our world of armor and walls that mask minds who forget what beauty lie behind them and exactly what they posses.

"I don't want to leave," I screamed. People stopped and Jaden and Lucy rushed to my side.

"Risa, what's this about?" Lucy asked in a whisper, her small hand in mine. I turned and gave her a hug, lifting her off the ground. Jaden stood behind me and I put her down, looking at one of my best friends. She knew exactly what this was about. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were going home soon and it may mean the end for us. Neither of us wanted to leave. If the Pevensies were to old to go back, we had to be since we were older than both of them.

"I'm fine, Lucy. Or I will be. Something like that." I said quickly, turning back to the white stuff. We slowed and moved out of the current. I begged to by taken with Rynelf, but there was no such luck. I waited impatiently with the others, trying to listen to the people in the boat that had been lowered in the other boat.

"Lilies, your Majesty!" he shouted, I squealed and took a flower from Lucy. My attention faded from the others and when back to the bow of the _Dawn Treader_ with it clutched in my hand. I wasn't going to miss anything now. We glided through the Silver Sea and I held the lily, the scent of it twisting in my brain and making it go on overdrive. All I wanted to do was swim all the way back to the island so I wouldn't have to leave. Ever. I could die here and would still be happy. I would miss my family, yes, but it would be horrible to leave.

After about a day of standing there, I remembered how long it actually took to get to where the _Dawn Treader_ couldn't make it any farther. Never once did I drop that lily, though. Through my sword practice and bo staff twirling, I never drooped it. It stayed fresh through all of it, though, and I caught myself stroking the soft petals often.

I still sang, happy songs mostly because even with my sadness, I couldn't stop smiling.

Then the ship couldn't go farther and my heart dropped.

"Lower the boat, and then call the men aft I must speak to them." Caspian cried, and Jaden and I exchanged looks.

"I'm not going to lie, but I hate this part." I whispered, nowhere near any of the crew.

"Not a word, Risa."

"But-"

"No! It all works out, remember?"

"Yeah…" I sighed, holding the lily by my chest. Caspian came out and started his speech. I closed my eyes so no tears would make their way out.

"Friends, we have now fulfilled the quest on which you embarked. The seven lords are all accounted for and as Sir Reepicheep has sworn never to return, when you reach Ramandu's Land you will doubtless find the Lords Revilian and Argoz and Mavramorn awake. To you, my Lord Drinian, I entrust this ship, bidding you sail to Narnia will all the speed you may, and above all not to land on the Island of Deathwater. And instruct my regent, the Dwarf Trumpkuin, to give to all these, my shipmates, the rewards I promised them. They have been earned well. And if I come not again it is my will that the Regent and Master Cornelius and Trufflehunter the Badger and the Lord Drinian to choose a King of Narnia with the consent—"

The arguing began. I opened my eyes and the tears started to come. Both Jaden and I stayed silent and a few crew members noticed me. One, a man by the name of Kellen who'd had graying hair at the beginning who now had beautiful brown locks came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I returned the gesture with a weak smile.

"But sire, are you abdicating?" Drinian asked, and I heard the panic in his voice.

"I am going with Reepicheep to see the World's End." Caspian said, a resolute look on his face.

"No." I said through the murmer, my own face hard even though tears made paths down them.

"We will take the boat. You will have no need of it in these gentle seas an you must build a new one on Ramandu's island. And now—"

"No."

"Caspian, you can't do this." Edmund.

"Most certainly, his Majesty cannot." Reep

"No indeed." Drinian

"Can't?" The look on Caspian's face was terrible.

"No."

"Begging your Majesty's pardon, but if one of us did the same it would be called deserting." Rynelf.

"No."

"You presume too much on your long service, Rynelf." Caspian.

"No, Sire! He's perfectly right!" Drinian.

"By the Man of Aslan I had thought you were all my subjects here, no my schoolmasters!" Caspian

"No."

"I'm not and I say you can _not_ do this!" Edmund.

"Can't again. What do you mean?" Caspian.

"No."

"If it please your Majesty, we mean _shall not._ You are the King of Narnia. You break faith with all your subjects, and especially with Trumpkin, if you do not return. You shall not please yourself with adventures as if you were a private person. And if your Majesty will not hear reason it will be the truest loyalty of every man on board to follow me in disarming and binding you till you come to your senses." Reep.

"Quite right, like they did with Ulysses when he wanted to go near the Sirens." Edmund.

Caspian put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No."

"And you've almost promised Ramandu's daughter to go back." Lucy. The tears were running faster and my knuckles grew white

"Well, yes. There is that." Caspian's face twisted. "Well, have your way. The quest is ended. We all return. Get the boat up again."

"No."

"Sire, we do not _all_ return. I, as I explained before—" Reep.

"Silence! I've been lessoned but I'll not be baited. Will no one silence that Mouse?" Caspian.

"No."

"Your Majesty promised to be good lord to the Talking Beasts of Narnia." Reep.

"Talking beasts, yes. I said nothing about beasts that never stop talking."

"NO!" The scream came from my lips as Caspian stormed away. Everyone look at me with my tears streaming down my face and the lily trembling with the rest of my body. This was my least favorite part; when Caspian had been turned into a mass of anger and selfishness. I was about to start screaming at the person that I'd claimed I was 'betrothed' to through the door when Jade clamped down on my arm.

"Risa, chill. It all works out." Jaden's voice was somehow stern and gentle at the same time. I want to learn how to do that. Maybe she'll take my money for lessons; she could make millions off of teaching adults how to do that.

"Still…" Lucy grabbed my hand in response. In that moment, I saw a caring queen instead of a mix of a queen and little girl. That's Narnia for you.

"Do not fret, Lady Risa. I trust the King will do the right thing." Reepicheep said. The trusting gleam in his eyes made me smile. I wiped my face on my forearm.

"I feel ridiculous."

"Only now do you feel ridiculous. Not when you were claiming that the stars were moving to mess with you or when you were singing to Pug and his men?" Jaden sighed.

"Wait, how do you know about what I did during out kidnapping?"

"You're not the only one who was there, Risa." She grinned and I shook my head. Lucy giggled. The mood was a bit lighter but the heaviness of Capian's outburst still weighed on our heads. Though it was hard, the ominous feeling did lift because we were surrounded by the taste of light and smell of lilies. It's hard to stay ominous when that happens, which seems like cheating but it was true.

When we finally did see Caspian again in a little while, my tears had disappeared and another draught of light water (which I am now calling hydrolight, because it's easier to say) had lifted my spirits. When I saw Caspian again, I wanted to glomp him so his face would regain color.

"It's no good, I might as well have behaved decently for all the good I did with my temper and swagger. Aslan has spoken to me." Everybody's face lit up and I was a half a second away from running into the cabin despite my knowledge. "No—I don't mean he was actually here. He wouldn't fit in the cabin, for one thing. But that gold lion's head on the wall came to life and spoke to me. It was terrible—his eyes. Not that we was at all rough with me—only a bit stern at first. But it was terrible all the same. And he said—he said—oh, I can't bear it. The worst thing he could have said. You're to go—Reep and Edumund and Lucy and Eustace and Risa and Jaden; and I'm to go back. Alone. And at once. And what _is_ the good of anything."

"Caspian, dear. You knew we'd have to back to our own world sooner or later.

"Yes, but his is sooner." Caspian started sobbing and I stepped forward, putting an arm around Caspian.

"You'll feel better when you get back to Ramandu's Island," Lucy said and Caspian forced a smile but it was obvious that he wasn't okay.

After a while, he shrugged off my arm and forced himself to cheer up. Until two, that is. The parting was depressing, and Lucy and I were bawling. You could tell that Jade was holding it in because her eyes were too bright even with the hydrolight. Edmund was trying to be his Kingly self, failing a bit at that, and Eustace was looking down a lot. Only Reepicheep really had a truly brave face on it (though Edmund really tried). I hugged everyone, no exceptions. My hair would never be the same after all of the ruffling it received and my back will forever be in pain because of some of those hugs, but it was worth it. We were just about to get into the boat when I turned to Caspian.

"I hope you and Ramandu's daughter will be happy, Caspian. And I know you'll be a good King. Just keep your eyes on Aslan. Um…I'll miss you." I looked around, "All of you."

"The same goes for all of us," Jaden said, a sad smile on her face. Our adventure was ending.

"I know you're probably tired of this but…" I grinned, "I may not have the perfect voice, but I'll still sing at the top of my lungs."

The song I started was familiar and though we were all sad, we smiled together for the last time. _Sing_ by The Classic Crime. Even Jaden started in with harmony, and I remembered how jealous I was of her harmony skills. I started crying again. I hate crying. Except out of happiness; that I'll accept.

Waving, I got in the boat and we started off. The _Dawn Treader_ look amazing will all her flags and shields. I waved again, my lily still clamped in my other hand. Then we turned and started east. I and Lucy soon stopped crying, it was hard to stay sad. Everything combined was too exciting to feel the loss.

We didn't row at all. We just glided. For all of that night and the next day. Do I even have to tell you how fidgety I was? It was impossible to be bored with the lilies and the insanely bright light but I wanted to _move_ and it was impossible with that smallish boat. So I made up poems and songs in my head, trying to prod the rest of the people in the boat into a game. Until we saw it.

The wave. It was a wonder I was not completely terrified. But when the sun came up and the colors came with it, all I could feel was awe. Especially when we saw what was beyond the sun. Mountains that held up the sky with forests and waterfalls. Then that sound. That sound. That. Sound.

It broke my heart. The light couldn't compare to that _music. _It hurt so much but that was because my heart was bursting with the overflow of it. I'd lost the ability to truly, really, live. Everything that I heard from then and loved was something that reminded me of that music. The music from Aslan's country beyond the End of the World. I wanted it.

The boat suddenly stopped and I watched and listened to Reepicheep. "This is where I go on alone."

We helped him. He flung his sword and I watched it shine. It's probably still there. He tried his best to be sad but that was hardly possible. I wanted to go with him, to be honest.

"Thank you, Reepicheep." I said, clenching my fists, "For everything. Your friendship is something I will treasure for forever."

He left. He went where I wanted to.

"You think we're supposed to follow him, Jade?" I whispered hopefully. I saw the same look in her eyes, but she shook her head and I sighed, following the others. We all held hands. The water ran up my shins as we waded through it. It was amazing and I was never tired, it seemed like they felt the same. Until we got to land.

Until the blinding white.

Until the Lamb.

I felt my entire body trembling in happiness now. I wanted to run to Him. To bury my face in His wool.

"Come and have breakfast." That voice was just as beautiful as the voice, but not as heartbreaking.

There was fire and there were fish roasting o it. _Where the heck did that come from?_ I wondered but I sat down and ate.

"Please, Lamb, is this the way to Aslan's country?" Lucy asked.

"Not for you. For you the door into Aslan's country is from your own world."

"What! Is there a way into Aslan's country from our world too?" Edumund's face lit up and I smiled.

"There is a way into my country from all the worlds." The Lamb became the Lion. Light scattered from him man and I grinned, my face looking just like that light that had fallen from his beautiful mane. I didn't look away from him once. I didn't want to.

"Oh, Aslan! Will you tell us how to get into your country from our world?" Lucy asked. I pressed my lips together so I didn't blurt it out.

"I shall be telling you all the time. But I will not tell you how long or short the way will be; only that it lies across a river. But do not fear that, for I am the great Bridge Builder. And now come; I will open the door in the sky and send you to your own land."

"Please, Aslan. Before we go, will you tell us when we can come back to Narnia again? Please. And oh, do, do, do make it soon."

"Dearest, you and your brother will never come back to Narnia."

"Oh, _Aslan_!" Edmund and Lucy cried.

"You are too old, children and you must begin to come close to your own world now."

"It isn't Narnia, you now." Lucy was crying, "It's _you_. We shan't meet _you_ there. And how can we live, never meeting you"

"But you shall meet me, dear one." Aslan said.

"Are—are you there too, Sir?" Edmund sounded hopeful.

"I am." My heart lurched in happiness, my entire body felt like floating. "But there I have another name. This was the very reason why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."

That name he was talking about screamed within me and I was crying. By the sniffing alone did I know that Jaden was too.

"And is Eustace never to come back here either?" Lucy said.

"Child, do you really need to know that? Come, I am opening the door in the sky." Both Jaden and I stood up but he shook his head and we sat again, relieved.

"Goodbye." Jaden and I said in one voice. Aslan kissed them and they were gone.

He turned to us and there was a smile in his eyes.

"Aslan," we both said, and he came to us.

"Where is our door?" Jaden asked.

"I will show you that, dear ones." I saw the love in his eyes and nothing else mattered.

"Where are we going, Aslan?" I asked him. He lay down.

"Get on my back and I'll take you there." I squealed. I admit it. While getting on his enormous back, my shoulder brushed against the sky.

By the way, touching the sky is amazingly cool. Just saying.

He stood and leaped. Both of us giggled. He ran up the sky, which is a strange sensation, I have to tell you. He was running _towards the sun._

As we went closer, we could see the valleys and mountains on the sun. That was as close as I'd though I'd get but he drew closer. He landed. On the sun.

My mouth dropped open. It was absolutely beautiful. There were birds everywhere. They bowed down as Aslan neared them and I smiled at them.

"It's beautiful, Aslan." Jaden said, looking around.

"What she said." I giggled.

"You're journey will be confusing, children. You must not let that confusion take hold or else it will not accomplish what I have planned for you." We nodded, knowing that even while we were on his back, he would know. "You must trust me with everything."

"We do. And we will." Jaden said. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't be afraid to be like children. It musn't take the hydrolight to let you cast your age aside." at the word hyrdolike, he looked at me and Aslan winked at me. Yes. That was the highlight of my life.

All of this time, we'd been walking through a great valley. There were lakes on the sun, if you didn't know. And trees. And bushes. It was comfortably warm, even though it was probably warmer than it we thought, and everything was full of light. Then we came to a gigantic tree with holes in the roots big enough to fit an elephant.

"Here is your door." He lay down again and we started crying as we slid off of his back. He licked those tears away with a lion's kiss. He nudged us with his nose and we walked into a root. The next moment, we were surrounded by light and the next we were in the museum. In one hand was clutched my book, in the other a lily.

"Oops." I said, breaking a silence as I held it up.

"I see you found your book." Jaden said, rolling her eyes.

"It turns out it was in my hand." I giggled, holding the lily to my nose. The scent wasn't as strong as it was in Narnia but it was still haunting.

We looked at each other, our eyes connecting. A silent idea passed between each other and I put both the lily and the book down on a chair. We held hands and thanked our best friend for the adventure.

* * *

AN: So it's ended. We'll be putting up a sequel...sort of. We still have no idea what to call it and as soon as Jade get's up here again, we'll get it up. Sorry for the huge wait.


	15. Attention!

**Attention People Who Pay Attention To Awesome Things!**

Jade: That wasn't necessary...

Risa: Yes it was!

Jade: I don't think so...

Risa: But the SEQUAL isn't getting any love.

Jade: We were in Narnia...you don't think that would matter much.

Risa:...Well, this is to tell anyone who is interested in awesomeness that the sequel to this lovely story is up. It is know as Teenage Girls, Prom Dresses, and Nonexistant Musica

Jade: We'd like it very much if you.

Risa: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? HURRY UP AND GO, OUR DEAR LOVELY...FAN...people...

Jade: You lost it...

Risa: Shut it...I know...

Jade: If you don't like searching through too many stories, it's on Risa's profile.

Risa: Fine them, give them an easy way out...

We are desperate for reviews, or the knowledge of people reading it in general...please help us!


End file.
